Tides of the Depths
by LoLGoau
Summary: The story of a betrayed sailor who found his way back into the light thanks to a woman who refused to put her trust in faith alone. I do not own League of Legends nor the champions in my story. All credit goes to Riot Games Inc, who I do not own nor work for. Now an ongoing series.
1. Chapter 1

Trudging through the murky depths, the large, metal clad titan wondered through the darkness. He did not need to worry of drowning, the need for air long since gone when he awoke from his deep sleep. There was only one worry: How long until he reached land of some kind? What choice did he have? In the unending darkness of murk and water, where no light penetrated from the warm, life-giving sun, the only way to go was forward. Aside from the darkness and his weight, all he knew for certain was the heavy item clutched in his hand. He had examined it, by feel alone, and found that it had a chain connected it and was very heavy with a crescent shape to it. His first guess was that it was a giant hammer. Going with this knowledge, he used his weapon to smash aside any creature or object in his way. There was no light, no sound, and only the black of darkness.

Now and again, he encountered life. Whether he collided with it, stepped on it, was attacked by it, or was tripped by it, he did not know what it was, but knew it was alive. Curious, at first, he was determined to find out what it was. Using his weapon to mark his way, he dug its head into the ground, ensuring it would stand straight and not topple, and used the chain to keep from losing it. He was able to identify coral, metal, rock, and immobile or slow moving animals. Whenever something wrapped itself around him, he was able to identify it as a squid or an octopus, before it released him. More than anything, he was unwilling to lose his path, and so fought when something grabbed at him.

Whenever something rammed into him, a shark, perhaps, he would often topple, falling onto his back. Rising was not difficult, and the predator gave up as quickly as it had tried to attack him. More than once, he had been present the chance to grab his attackers, their tail fins bending to escape his loose grip, but he never tightened the hold. No. That would mean he could lose his way. The path he had dedicated himself to would be lost, leaving him lost once more and without the knowledge of which way was forward.

Hours past, the indication of time unknown to him, until he came to the first thing that had truly gained his curiosity. Sitting there, in the darkness, was a stone that glowed with a very dim light. As eerie as the light was, it was comforting, drawing him toward it. With his free hand, he reached for the stone, touching it. The dim glow did not change, but he felt something, not physically but a longing for this stone. He also felt a great fear of it, like his being here, in its presence, was a danger to him.

As soon as he did, something rammed into his side, forcing him to the side. He stopped himself with the aid of his weapon, the heavy metal pushing at the ground until he slowed to a stop. His head turned back to the dimly glowing stone, and then he saw a dark shape before it, illuminated by the light. It was like a giant water snake, only with arms. Its eyes were glowing a bright yellowish green, watching him intently.

Whatever this thing was, it did not look at all friendly.

He stepped forward, the thing's twin glowing eyes watching him. The closer he moved toward it, the closer it drew to the stone, as though protective of it. He paused when the thing blocked his view of the stone, the light vanishing under its body. He was left in the darkness once more, only there was the low sound of an echo, a sound muffled by the water.

WATER! Yes! He was underwater! But for how long? And why?

His head turned down for several moments. When it came back up, he was staring into the glowing yellowish green eyes of the thing that blocked him from the stone that gave off little light. He turned around, trying to regain his bearings.

In the darkness, he could not see his foot prints, or even where he had been pushed to the side, away from the stone. His only option was to go forward in a new direction. Silently and mentally, he cursed himself for being sidetracked and losing his way.

Himself… Who was he, anyway?

Walking once more, his mind began to work, trying to unravel the riddles of who he was, where he was, and why he was here. None of it made any sense, only that he wore a metal and rubber suit of some kind with a large weapon and chain. He did not even know if the suit and weapon went together. Somehow, he did not think they did.

He turned his head back to see the thing unravel itself from the stone, and then watched silently as it began swimming around the stone. It was protecting it, for whatever reason, and he had probably been lucky all that happened was his being pushed away. Next time would probably be far worse.

Once again, time became irrelevant, the black abyss he dwelt in making him lose all sense of direction and time. Well, not all direction, but he could only go so far forward. Instead of dwelling on the single negative, he began to stop now and again to watch the shadows of the aquatic wildlife. Though he did not know what he was watching, he could make out the shapes and sizes of the creatures.

For once, he was at peace. Nothing tried to attack him, nothing was in his way to step on, and sometimes he even found something interesting. More than once he was able to identify objects he stumbled upon; iron nets, sunken ships, rock formations (which did not stand for long), anchors, and, to his surprise, unexploded depth charges. He did not know for sure how he recognized these items, but he guessed he was some kind of seafaring man. A pirate or mercenary, perhaps? He went with this thought, swings his weapon in front of him a few times as though in combat with invisible foes.

Suddenly, he hit something, his weapon stopping against… whatever it was that he had fought. It was not a rock formation, or anything else he had found before, as this dark shape moved like he would have if he was suddenly hit.

He began to step back, cautiously, but then froze when a brilliant blue light shown. It hurt his eyes to look at it. "Stay back monster! I don't want to hurt you!" He heard from the strangely female voice. He had not been expecting something to talk to him, must less it be female.

His eyes adjusted to the light enough to withstand it, but it was still painful. He held his hand up, realizing the light was coming from a staff the female held. It was blinding, but as long as he kept his hand where it was, he could bear the light until he fully adjusted.

He tried to speak, but the words only flew out as bubbles. The both of them watched for a moment, then the female spoke. "You… Are you one of the abyssal creatures?" She asked, unsure now.

Since he could not answer, he looked at the female. She was half woman and half fish, her clothing (if it could be called that) looked to be made of scales and fins from fish, and her staff was very much of an unknown people to him. She was beautiful, in a half fish kind of way, but not his type at all.

He looked at his hands, seeing that they were metal with massive, iron fingers. He also noticed that his weapon was not a hammer, but a large anchor, the heavy chain hooked to it like it had been torn from the whole.

"Are you okay?" She asked. His attention imminently shifting back to her. "You've been staring for a while now." She added.

Again, he tried to speak, but the words came out in bubbles, only to float away.

The fish woman looked concern, curious even. She did not know what to do with this creature before her, or even if she could trust this strange being. It did not matter. She had a mission she had to complete.

Her expression turned serious. "I need to know: Have you seen a large stone, about as big as my head, which glows with a faint light? It is called an abyssal pearl." She said.

A large stone that glows… Did she mean the one protected by the thing he had seen before?

He turned around, looking back the way he had come. It was a long walk back where he had been before, how knows how many hours or days? He raised his hand up, pointing.

The half-fish woman swam to his side, her light staff no longer bothering him. "That way? You saw a stone like what I described that way?" She asked. He nodded his head. She smiled, her voice changing and expressing her delight. "Oh thank you! I've been searching for days." She exclaimed.

Her next action surprised him. She threw her arms around his head and hugged him. "My name of Nami, I just wanted to let you know in case… Anyway, thank you for your aid." She said.

Before she could swim away, he reached and grabbed her tail. Oddly enough, she did not appear angry, but confused. "Y- yes?" She asked.

He released her, then let go of his anchor. He began to make motions with his hands and body, warning her of the large things he had come across. "The monsters?" He nodded. "I know. I've had to fight several of them, but I must find that pearl." She said.

He shook his head, and then bent down, drawing in the mud. After a time, he finished, the picture that of a crudely drawn snake with big eyes in front of a stone. "There is a guardian?" He nodded. "I will face this guardian! If I best it, I can obtain the pearl." She said, then began to turn.

He caught her again. This time, she was angry. "Let go of me!" She demanded. She raised her staff to him, the water distorting. A second later, he felt himself pushed back, yet he kept ahold of the fish woman's, Nami she had called herself, tail.

He shook his head, pulling her back. With her behind him, he began to walk forward, taking the front. "You're going to help me?" He heard her say. Without looking back, he nodded. "Oh… Well, I am sorry for attacking you then." She said, apologizing.

With her light, it was much easier to watch for obstacles and wildlife. He also noticed the path he had left. Most of the way he had drug his anchor, unknowingly making a one foot deep and wide trench. He had made a path without trying. "This is wonderful! I've been searching for two and a half days now, trying to find the pearl. Thank you again for your aid Noble of the Abyss." She said.

He turned his head at such a statement and title. A noble of the abyss? He was no such thing, nor did he wish to known as such. Yet, in this water, his words were only bubbles to be carried away. He was able to sigh, at least, the movement of his shoulders having no effect on this woman's cheery nature. And yet, beneath that nature, he had seen her turn deadly serious. If not for whatever had happened to him, that blast of water would have sent him flying.

Hours past and he finally stopped. "What is it? What are these?" She asked. Without trying to answer, he reached out and lifted one of the unexploded depth charges. He would need one for the trial ahead. "You're taking that with you?" She asked. He nodded, but then continued walking.

As the minutes turned into hours, Nami kept talking to him. She spoke of her people, the Maria, and how the pearl she sought was needed to trade for a moonstone with a land dweller. He had never heard of anything she spoke of, the closest thing being that of ships her people called "heavy homes". Oddly enough, he found her company a welcome compared to his loneliness from before. If only he could speak, then he would be able to answer her questions.

However, it was not just that. Nami also spoke of her fears, the seriousness of her quest, and what her failure would mean. More than anything, he saw the look of sorrow in her eyes, and then her lower lip quiver. "I can't fail… I just can't… If I do, then my people, my friends, my family, all of the Maria, will be wiped out by the monsters here. I'm afraid." She said, her voice shaky and forced. It seemed that, with him there, she had found the courage to go on, but now that courage was quickly fading.

He stopped, Nami stopping with him, and relieved himself of both his anchor and the depth charge. "What are you-?" She began, but then he turned and reached toward her.

She froze in his arms, easing to speak with her eyes wide. Carefully, he put a hand on her head, soothing out her yellow and green hair with the flat of his hand.

Slowly, her arms rose, hugging her body to his metal form, before crying in true earnestly. With his other hand, he rubbed her back, a comforting touch. It did not stop her tears, however, but encouraged her let out all of her fears and frustrations.

After what seemed like hours, but were really minutes, Nami pushed herself away from him. She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "You truly are a Noble of the Abyss. Thank you for your kindness." She said.

This time, he did not mind the title. He retrieved his anchor and the charge, before starting out again. With her fears expelled, she was more serious now. With the aid of her light, even he was more confident of traveling through the darkness.

Finally, they came upon the stone, and its guardian. This time the thing did not look pleased to see him. "That's the abyssal pearl!" Nami called out.

The creature moved back to cover up the pearl, preventing the dim glow of the pearl to betray its location. Only Nami's staff and its glowing yellowish green eyes remained to give light to the darkness.

He stepped forward, swinging his anchor like it wear a sword. Nami tried to move forward, but he stopped her, pushing her back to his hand that held the charge. "We can take it!" She said. He shook his head, and then pointed with his anchor to the pearl before tapping her gently. "You want me to get the pearl?" He nodded. "What about that thing?" She asked.

In response, he turned away from her, turning his full attention back to the thing that protected the pearl. He began walking forward, placing the anchor to rest on his shoulder. "Wait!" She called back. He stopped, but did not turn; his eyes were focused on the monster. "In case we do not see each other again, I just wanted to let you know that you are a friend of the Marai. Just tell them Nami is a friend." She said.

He nodded, then crouched and began running toward the beast. He threw out his anchor, the chain sliding through his metal-gloved hand. The beast dodged, or so it thought. He pulled back the chain, the anchor coming back as well. The sharp end struck the beast in its head, pulling it forward with the anchor. In quick sessions, so as to not lose it, he let go and pulled again, regain his chain and bringing his anchor ever closer.

Seconds later, the pearl was revealed. A moment later, and the beast was completely pulled from its roost and charge. That did not last for long, as he gripped its head in his right hand, which formerly held his anchor, and now gripped its lower jaw. He turned his head, seeing Nami swimming toward the pearl.

Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments. Bubbles emerged from his mouth then, his unheard last words.

He turned back to the beast. He released the depth charge from his hand, and then forced his fist down into the charge. In an instant, it detonated, a blast of sound and force tearing at the water.

It was agonizing. Pain flooded through his body, making his mind go blank from the shear force. He only just able to tell that the beast he had gripped was now nothing but chunks of meat floating in the water. As for him, he saw Nami getting smaller. She called back to him, but he could not make out the words. The world seemed to disappear into blinding agony.

He wondered… Was he dead? Could he be ascending to his place of judgement?

-

Looking over the calming shores. Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths, watched the waves come and go. He sat at a small beach overlooking the Bilgewater harbor, watching the ships come in, looking for the one that had been owned by his traitorous crew. His grip around the anchor tightened. The ship was nowhere to be seen.

_"Noble of the Abyss..." _He jumped. That voice! Could it be?

He turned in time to catch a glimpse of a blue and green skinned woman with bright, vibrant yellow hair. He looked down. She had a tail.

The female's head turned up, her eyes locking with his. She was crying, and this time there was no water to hide the tears. "I've found you again!" She said, crying tears of joy.

His anchor slipped out of his grip, then his hands came up, wrapping around her fragile body. Like before, he was wearing his suit of metal and rubber, but now he could do something he was unable to before.

"My name is Nautilus. I was once a sailor, an explorer of uncharted seas." He said, his voice coming out frighteningly, but not by his intention. Nami did not care, she hugged him anyway. "It is good to see you again... Nami of the Marai." He added.

She pushed herself up, looking into his bright, red eyes. She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "I am now the Tidecaller of my people, all because of your help. My people now have a chance at life, and it's all thanks to you... Nautilus, Noble of the Abyss." She said. Before he could say anything, put her head on his shoulder, near his head. "I can never thank you enough." She said in between sobs.

Nautilus let out a sigh. "I was betrayed by my crew and left to die in the sea. Since then, I have become part of the abyss." She looked back up at him. "I am no noble, but a dead man cursed by the darkness of the sea. Now, I am only alive for revenge. The noble you knew died with that beast years ago." He said.

Nami shook her head, her smile turning happy and sincere. "No, you are not." She said. She then put her head down over his chest, listening. "I can hear it. You are not dead. I can hear your kind heart beating, even if it is faint." She whispered.

"Nami... I've missed you." He said.

"And I, you." She added. "I've become a Champion of the League of Legends to find the moonstone holder." She said.

Nautilus pulled her closer too him, careful to not harm her. "Really? Then I never need worry about leaving you again." He said.

She nodded, and then moved her arms up to his head. She kissed the black piece between his helmet, where his mouth was.

For the first time since he had awoken, and since the last time he had met this woman of the tides, Nautilus no longer felt any rage or angry. Even if he was trapped with this diving suit, his human body forever lost because of the betray of his crew, the Titan of the Depths felt like a man once more.

For the briefest of moments, he felt his heart beat with love for the creature before him.


	2. Chapter 2

_People have asked, and now I will deliver. I can not promise this will be a regular series, but now and again I can make a chapter for it. There are some things, such as sailing terms and whatnot that I do not know and I apologize for. Also, Maria, Marai, they are fish people and I will try to use Maria as much as I can; I may hit 'a' before 'i' by mistake though._

_Nautilus is very tricky, however, because most of his lore is about him in utter darkness. I am not sure about this, but I can hear nothing while underwater. So, I am unable to really make out what he can and cannot experience while on his own, underwater, in utter darkness at the bottom of the sea._

_I hope everyone enjoys chapter two._

**_Chapter Two: Dead Man's Tale_**

After a time, Nami pushed herself away from Nautilus. She met his glowing, orange eyes with her own red-orange (maybe orange-brown) eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "Where did you go? After you defeated that beast, I mean?" She asked timidly. She sounded as though she would not try to make him answer.

Though he knew he did not have to, Nautilus did answer, but not before gesturing toward the water.

As to two of them walked, his footfalls leaving imprints in the sand and her tidal pool leaving it slightly wet. He led her into the water until he was waist deep, while she was nearly shoulder deep; one would guess her to be as tall as him but that was only due to her having a fin instead of legs. He let his anchor sink into the water, and then leaned his arm against it.

He looked out at the sea, diving into his private thoughts and memories, at least those he could recall. "After I set off that depth charge, I was blow upward and away by the blast, and then became ensnared in a fishing net." He began his story.

What everyone else knew was that he had come to Bilgewater from the sea, but none knew of his journey there. Nami was the only one who had some idea of his past, and now he would tell her what became of him after their meeting.

* * *

_(Past Events)_

It was dark once more, all light having faded in one, large and blinding flash. He couldn't feel his body, the shock wave, he believed, had been too much for him to survive. He imaged these were his last moments of life, and then he would be gone from the world and into the afterlife. He only hoped she had heard his final words to her:

_Thank you and farewell._

With the water all around him, his words had turned to bubbles, the water silencing him and taking the air from him. He did not know how that could be, and still allow him to breath, but he did not truly care at the time.

He only hoped that girl, the Maria Nami, had the pearl and would make it back to her people safely.

Suddenly, he felt himself being moved.

He tried to lift his arms, but was unable to. He tried to move his legs, but they only dangled. He was trapped in something, but did not know what.

And then, he was assaulted by light and sounds; his eyes hurt from the bright light and his head pounded from the sounds.

"**What do you think it is Captain?**" Said one voice, it sounded young but not too young.

"**It looks like an old diver's suit. I remember my grandfather spoke of them.**" Said another, older voice.

All around, the noises continued, each syllable hurting his ears. He brought his hands to the sides of his head, a ripping and tearing sound screaming at him in protest. He tossed his head to the sides as more, louder, sounds went off.

"**It's alive! It's alive!**" The older voice said. "**Get the guns! Quick!**" The voice said.

As he turned to his side, eyes such tight to keep out the light and hands to the sides of his head, he heard the sound of metal being ran on. It was agony! "**Wait for my command!**" Called the voice.

Finally, after seeming hours, but really minutes, the sounds stopped.

He laid there, his breathing the only sound he could hear, as his senses began to adjust to his surroundings. His time underwater had made him vulnerable to the light and sounds of the over world, welcoming him with only pain of having returned so quickly.

After several minutes, he began to recover. When he did, he removed his hands from his head, and then used them to push himself up. His eyes drank in the surroundings.

Around him were ten man, some young and others old, armed with guns and harpoons. They were on a metal ship, with him over a net of metallic links; what had bound him. To his left and ahead was a tower, where the helmsman kept the ship away from hazards that would otherwise mean doom for the ship and its crew. Behind him was a pit, from where soft sounds were heard.

"What are you?"

The question made him look over at an old man. He had a rust-colored beard, wore an orange jacket, and dark boots. Everyone wore the same orange jacket and dark boots, plastic and waterproof by the looks of them. The old man appeared to be the leader and captain of the ship and its crew.

"What in name of the seas are you?" He asked again, appearing braver than the others around him.

_Nautilus…_

A thought came to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but, instead, the only sounds he heard were that of water pouring and splashing and gurgling. By the look of the men around him backing away, it was coming from him. He leaned his head forward, feeling nausea welling inside him, and began to hurl his insides. Water, small fish, bits of coral, and some dark muck began to litter the space around his hands.

After a minute of this, followed by coughing, he was able to breathe through his mouth without gurgling or anything else coming out of his mouth. He looked up, into the eyes of the old captain, and began to rise to his feet. Those with weapons took a step back, fearful of the seven-foot titan growing before them.

"Nautilus…" He said.

The old man, seeming calmer, shook his head. "Nautilus? Who is that? I am Timber, Captain Timber of the _Blue Whale_. Are you Nautilus?" He asked.

The titan put his hands to his head, his head still pounding from the rush of light and sound. "Nautilus…" He said again, going to his knees as his head pounded painfully. It almost felt like each beat was his head hitting his helmet, keeping his head inside the suit.

"_The ship's being rocked Captain!"_ A familiar voice called out in his head. _"Whatever's got him will pull us all into the grave!"_ The voice said.

There were more voices, most yelling and filled with panic and fear, and then his own, pleading for help as he held on for dear life to the ship's railing. His grip was tight, even in the heavy suit, but the thing that held him, the same one rocking the ship, held him in a tighter grip.

Images began to appear, all of them sailors and one of an older man, but not as old as Captain Timber. He wore a blue coat, an eye patch over his left eye, and was larger than any of the other men. His one-eyed gaze analyzed the situation and his men with care, taking into account the man's pleas with sincerity.

Metal began to bend. The railing was being stretched.

Finally, the captain looked down in surrender, and mumbled something. He did not hear the words, but somehow knew what they meant.

In seconds, the men trying to help the pleading man left him, leaving him to hold on to the railing for his own life, and then they began to work the railing with tools. They were disassembling it!

As the ship rocked, the grip on his leg tightened, the man begged for help, for salvation from his plight from his fellows. None so much as looked at him. He was still there, and yet they had already abandoned him.

Suddenly, the railing came undo, and the man began to be pulled below. His fall was broken when he caught the anchor of the ship, but only for a few seconds. In that time, his eyes locked with the one-eyed captain. There was a message in that stare: _Forgive us… We can do nothing, but save ourselves_.

And then the chain on the anchor broke, the dark thing that had him had won. He never took his eyes off the man who had sentenced him to his doom at the hands of some alien, seafaring creature until his vision was lost in darkness.

_It was an honor to know you… Nautilus._

His arms fell to his sides. His head no longer hurt.

He stared down at the deck of the foreign, metal ship, lost in a sea of emotions far more vast than any he had ever known.

On his knees, he remembered… he had been betrayed and sentenced to die so his fellows could live. He was the only one brave enough to explore the unknown… yet allowed cowards to decide his fate. He had held respect for each man aboard that ship… and now he had paid the price for such trust in others.

"Nautilus." He spoke again, without looking up. "That is my name." He added.

He heard movement, people walking about and the waves hitting the sides and hull of the ship, as well as low whispers. One voice, however, spoke to him. "Well, Nautilus, do you know what you are?" It was Captain Timber, repeating his previous question.

The titan looked up to see the old man standing over him. All he could do was shake his head. "I am a sailor." He said, and then looked down again. "Betrayed by his crew and left to die." He added. He hadn't realized until then, but his voice was booming, almost echoing, compared to the voices he heard.

The whispers stopped, and footsteps were heard more. "Well, Nautilus, we could use a big guy like you to help us." The captain said. Nautilus looked up when he heard those words. "We're a fishing crew, employed by Noxus. These waters have already claimed a few of my men with sickness, and were just on our way back to port." He said. He then extended his left hand. "What do ya say? Will ya help us get back to port, or just sit there and feel sorry for yerself?" He asked.

Nautilus looked from the hand to the man's face. He was a sailor, yes, but he did not know of fishing. He didn't know what kind of sailor he was. Finally, he reached forward with his left hand and took the captain's hand in his gloved one.

Timber smiled. "Since yer so big, help carry the heavy loads. Just put that hunk of metal over there for now." He said, gesturing to the corner of the ship where the anchor was.

Nautilus nodded once, and then went to it, setting his anchor down and tying it to the side with rope. He then rose and was directed to a sailor named Josh, the last remaining sailor who helped with the heavy lifting. There had been four; one had been washed away by the tides, the second was crushed by one of the loads, and the other two died of illness.

He quickly found out that he was much, much stronger than Josh, able to lift three times the load he was. The two made a good team, with Nautilus as the brawl and Josh directing him.

As night rolled in, nets were cast and shifts were taken in case something went wrong. Nautilus found that he did not need sleep. The act of trying to only caused him to lay on the cot he was provided. After two hours, and his shift came, he never returned to the cot. Though they found it strange, none of the sailors, or Captain Timber, forced him to sleep. So he chatted with the crew to pass the time.

When morning came, he was able to pull the fishing nets aboard without the aid from the other sailors, which allowed them to avoid injury and allowed for better coordination. The catch consisted of a variety of fish with some lobsters mixed in, which were stored with the rest into the pit. All and all, it seemed an easy job, yet it did not feel like the work he had done before.

What he felt more attracted to was navigation.

Nautilus spent his free time looking over the charts and maps of the ship. He was able to almost subconsciously pick out lands and seas, distinguishing between rocky and smooth terrain and rapid and calm currents. There was one place in particular that draw his attention; it was an area in the center of an imaginary triangle formed by Bilgewater, Ionia, and Noxus.

For a time, everything was going well, better with him on board and willing to help out the rest of the crew, until they began to near Noxus.

Nautilus sat in the helms room, reading over the charts, when one of the crew, Tarson, called out from the deck. "There's something in the water! Left side!" His voice called out.

Captain Timber, steering the ship, turned to Nautilus. "Go see what the boy's going on about." He ordered.

Nodding, the large man rose and started out. In the weeks he had spent on the ship, he had never taken off his diver's suit. He would have… were it not for what laid under it. He didn't want to lose a second crew.

As his steps banged against the stairs, he took them two at a time to make the best time possible. Others began to look over the deck as well, trying to see what it might be.

When Nautilus arrived, the men parted for him to take a look. He had become a quick friend to many of them. He looked over the edge, and then froze for several moments. What he saw, however, made him stagger back.

He ran to fetch his anchor, still lying tied near the _Blue Whale's_. He turned his head as his hands worked to undo the rope. "GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" He yelled. "SEA BEAST!"

Just as he said the words, something rammed the side of the left side of the ship. The force caused everyone on deck to stagger and stumble toward the center of the ship, some slipping to the right of it. Even Nautilus had been caught off guard, but the rope around his anchor prevented him from going far from it.

After a moment, there was another hit, this time harder and from the right. Those in the center were tossed to the left, two of them being swung over the railing. One of them managed to catch the rails, but the other one splashed into the water.

"Throw him a line!" Captain Timber ordered from his vantage point above. Even he was shaking on his feet from the impacts.

Josh and Tarson were the first ones on the scene, casting out a life preserver tied to a heavy rope. The sailor grabbed the preserver, holding it tight, and waited for his fellows to pull him up. As the two men pulled, he kept his eyes peered for the thing that had rammed the ship.

Before he could get to the ship, he screamed out in pain. "Something got my leg! Something's got my leg!" He yelled out. The two men pulled harder, but they were unable to get him up over the water. "It's got me! Help! Help!" He cried out.

Josh and Tarson were beginning to lose their rope. As it slid away, Tarson lost his grip, and Josh was nearly flipped over the railing. He caught the rail with his legs, but that would not help him for long. He was losing the tug of war, and would soon be over the edge as well. The rope burned as it slipped through his hands.

Before he lost it, Nautilus reached over, passed the sailor, and coiled the length of rope around his metal-gloved fist. A bang knocked against the ship; he had dropped his anchor. He pulled, bringing the man over board closer to the ship, and then wrapped his other hand in the rope. Alternating between hands, he was gaining the upper hand against the beast.

Suddenly, he felt the other end leave, and nearly fell back but was able to keep his balance by stepping backwards instead. In only a few seconds, he had the man over the railing, allowing Josh and Tarson to pull him back on deck. The man's right leg was bleeding from bite marks below his knee.

"Get below deck! EVERYONE!" He ordered. Without another word, all six of them fled below deck, out of the reach of the beast who had nearly claimed one of them. "Captain Timber! Lower the anchor! This beast will not let us leave without a fight!" He yelled.

As though in answer, the ship was hit from the left. Nautilus staggered, but kept his balance. He looked back up at the old man. "NOW!" He yelled.

There was the sound of chains falling, a loud splash, and then a series of smaller splashes. After a few seconds, the ship jerked forward, and seconds later paused all movement save for the waves.

Nautilus grasped his anchor, his weapon, once more, and waited above deck by himself. He didn't have to wait long as the ship was attacked from the sides again and again, yet he did not budge.

Finally, realizing the attack was futile, the beast rose from the seas. Its eyes met the angry glare of Nautilus.

The sea beast was like a giant python, but with wing-like ears at the sides of its head. His skull, he imaged, was harder than steel. The teeth were sharp, sharper than the crew's harpoons, and a wicked tongue darted out of its mouth. The patterns on its body made it difficult to distinguish it from the dark clouds, but he could make out the movement.

It lunged for him. He swung his anchor in one hand. It was a solid hit, but not enough to make it back off. It recovered, and then lunged for his arm. The beast flung him into the air, and then began to coil itself around aboard the deck, moving from the sea to the small land to better get at its prey.

Nautilus landed with a hard thunk, creating a small crater on the deck in the center of the beast. He landed on his left shoulder, grunted from the impact, and then rolled to his chest before rising. Oddly, he did not feel any pain, and was able to get back up quickly.

The beast lunged at him almost immediately, tossing him against the scaly body of the beast. It attacked him with a series of head-butts, keeping him off balance and unable to attack. Over time, it began to show as his suit was bent and he grunted in pain.

_**BANG!**_ A sudden, loud sound was heard and the beast ceased its relentless assault.

Nautilus fell to his knees, his suit bent badly at the helmet, chest, and arms. He looked up just before another bang sounded, and the beast turned to the source. A harpoon was sticking out of its left eye, now closed due to the projectile.

To his right, he saw who had done it: Tarson, Josh, and Arnold, the engineer, were there; each one held a gun of some kind. Tarson was the one who had used the harpoon gun, and was now reloading it as Josh and Arnold aimed their handguns at it.

The harpoon guns were designed for use against beasts such as this with their sharp, jagged heads and shoulder pad for more accurate shots. While they could be used for fishing, such prey would have to be worth the price of ammunition. The handguns, likewise, were used to stun and distract their targets with their heavy bullets, loud blasts, and knockback recoil. Both weapons were far too powerful for mere foes, but perfect against monsters such as this.

However, the beast was not dumb enough to let such threats go unscathed.

It hissed and lunged toward the three, who took shelter within the doorway of the stairs down. Its head was too big to fit through the door, but that did not mean it couldn't get through. It rammed against the door, forcing the frame to move aside, and then snapped its jaws at the three.

The sailors wisely backed away, down the stairs, but their intervention gave Nautilus the chance to recover.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" He yelled, climbing over the beast's body and jumping onto its outstretched neck. His landing was hard, but it was not enough to flatten the muscled neck. Instead, he landed on it and bounced off, to the side.

The beast tried to pull its head out, to retaliate, but it was stuck for the time. He took the chance and wrapped his arms around its neck.

Squeezing for all he was worth, Nautilus's arms slowly but surely began to move closer and closer together. The beast's lover body began to whip to around the deck, hitting the railings, cages, nets, and the inside of the pit as it thrashed in panic. There was no escape for it now, not under the strong grip of the sailor's metal-enhanced strength.

In a matter of seconds, the beast's head became separated from its body.

The body and head both whipped and thrashed about, painting the deck, helmsman tower, and Nautilus in a fountain of red blood. Nearly a minute past until it finally ceased, the life now gone from the monster of the sea.

Nautilus was not finished.

He grabbed the beast's severed head and, in one mighty tug, pulled it from the stairs, taking the frame with it. He grabbed the frame, threw it into the sea, and then began to beat the beast's head with his already blood-covered hands.

"Nautilus!" A small whisper met his ears, but did nothing to divert his attention. "Nautilus! Stop!" Again, the whisper came.

Suddenly, he felt resistance on his arms as he drew them back. In the heat of rage, he turned his head to see what had grabbed him; to see what kept him from protecting his crew!

It was Josh who held his right arm back.

He turned his head to the left. There was Tarson, holding his left arm.

Panting, he turned to look at the beast, or its head. He barely recognized it. The skull had been bashed in, the scales flayed from it, the muscles in it were scattered around, and the deck under it was red with blood and gore.

He turned back to Josh. "It's dead, Nautilus." Was all he said.

Nautilus fell backwards, his metal suit clanking against the ship. Both sailors let go of him then, allowing him to look at his hands. The metal and rubber was stained red. It was then he also noticed that his body was emitting a dark green aura around him. The aura was not just on his arms, but surrounded his whole body.

It did, however, not last long. As he calmed, the aura began to fade until it was completely gone.

"Are ya alright?" It was Captain Timber's voice. Nautilus turned to the old man, meeting his eyes. He saw fear where he had not before. He also saw the rest of the crew looking at him the same way, like he was more dangerous than the beast. "Will ya be alright?" He asked again.

Nautilus looked back at the remains of the beast, the one he had killed with the help of Josh, Tarson, and Arnold. He stared at it for nearly a minute before turning back to the captain. "I… I don't know…" He said. It was a frightening experience for them all, but more so for Nautilus because he did not even know what he had been doing.

Timber looked around, gauging the damages his ship had taken. Finally, he looked back to Nautilus. "Go get some rest. We'll make port at Noxus tomorrow morning." He said, and then looked to the others. "The rest of you too, get some rest! Tarson, Josh!" He gestured. "Don't worry about the rest of the fishing, the beast's body will fill the rest of the pit. Just clean up the head as best ya two can." He said.

It was late at night when he arrived on deck once more. The rest of the crew were asleep, at least he hoped they were, so they would not know he was up to something. Standing at the edge of the railing, watching the waters below, Nautilus's mind was a sea of troubling thoughts.

He did not know what had happened to him, what had caused him to go berserk like he did. All he could think of was protecting the rest of the crew. He didn't even know the blasted thing was dead until he was about to turn his rage to those he was fighting for.

Only did he realize what that thing had did to him, the one that had dragged him into the abyss, the one that had forced his crew to abandoned and betray him. It had changed him into something that was not human, and, in so doing, made him part of it. Only now did he feel it, after that aura had appeared over him, the darkness within him.

He was no longer human, but a monster. He couldn't bear the thought of staying, putting the rest of them at risk of being killed by him. They were all good men, and he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt even one of them.

He put his hand on the railing.

"Nautilus? Is that you?" A voice said.

He paused, and then saw the glow of a light out the corner of his eye.

"Nautilus, what are you doing?" The voice asked.

He turned to see Captain Timber with a lamp. He looked up to see that there was another light at the helm. It seemed the captain intended to get the shore as soon as possible.

The captain's eyes took in the sailor in the metal and rubber suit. His face softened. "Take the life boat boy. It'll be easier than swimming in that suit of yers." He said.

Nautilus shook his head before turning back to look over the railing. "I do not plan on swimming." He said.

"Then what? Do you intend to sink to the bottom and walk?" He asked. The old man had no idea he had hit the nail on the head.

"I cannot stay, nor can I go back to land without finding out what I've become." He began. "This body, my body, has been changed by something in the darkness of the abyss. I do not know what has happened to me, but I know the answer is somewhere down there and to the east, where I was changed." He said.

There was silence, the only sounds that of the wind and waves and the gentle sounds of the lamp's flame. Finally, Captain Timber spoke. "I wish ya luck in yer quest then." He said. It sounded like he had turned around. His voice began to fade. "If ya ever want to return to the sea, we'd all welcome you back aboard _The Blue Whale_. I've not seen a braver man than you since my days as a cabin boy, and those fellas weren't even half as brave as you." He said.

Nautilus waited until he no longer heard the captain's footsteps, and then pulled himself over the side of the railing. As he fell, anchor in hand, the last sight was that of the ship's name in dull, dark blue: _The Blue Whale_.

And then, he splashed into the water, sinking back into the abyss.

* * *

_(Present Time)_

"After what I believe were weeks, I emerged at the shores of Bilgewater. I never found that center of the triangle." Nautilus said. He had skipped some of the details, but, in utter darkness, he had no way of knowing what those details were. He could feel and attack, but no light was there to show him the way.

Nami, having changed to leaning against her staff planted into the sand below the water, had been listening with true earnest. She looked away, thinking over what he had said. "After that, what happened? When you arrived at Bilgewater, I mean." She asked.

Nautilus straightened, and then pulled his anchor from the water to lean it against his shoulder. "I began searching and asking, trying to find out who I was. All I remembered from before I was turned were those last minutes with my crew and a few names. Eventually, I was directed to the Institution of War, who I worked for at the time. They would tell me nothing of my former crew." He said, shaking his head at the bitter memory.

She looked back to him. "I am sorry." She said sincerely.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, and then started back to the shore.

She followed him, staying close behind and to his left. "You didn't have to help me in that way, to risk your life for me." She said.

Again, he shook his head. "For what did I have to live for at the time? I was nothing, a living, empty shell that destroyed whatever he came across as he walked. Until you showed up, I did not even know what I looked like." He said.

When they reached the shore again, he stopped and sat down in the knee-deep water. He turned to her and watched as she approached, and then sat down next to him with her fin the water and her upper half above the water. "What are you doing now? There is more than you joining the League, I take it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Even the League has yet to figure that out." He said with humor. His tone turned a little more serious then, but not as much as before. "They left me in darkness, my former crew, and left me to die. It is because of them that I was changed." He said.

She looked up at him, her eyes soft. "Then it is revenge?" She asked. He nodded. "You are not like that, though. You can return to the sea, become a sailor again. That captain said he and his crew would welcome you back. Why do you not-" She paused when he raised his hand, bidding her silence.

"Had I not been as hurt as I was, I could have killed the two who stopped me." He answered to her question. "It is because of my crew and that thing in the abyss, that I am so full of rage. If I am unable to control myself, my angry, how I can ever return to the sea? How can I look at another sailor in the eyes and feel I can trust them?" He began, asking her a series of questions.

She opened her mouth, but had no answer, so she closed her mouth.

"Until I find them, I cannot look at my own reflection and see a man of the sea… only a monster from the darkness." He brought his hand to his face, and then, slowly, removed the glove. His hand was darker than the depths, seeming to absorb light and corrupt it into more darkness. The sight made her gasp. "I've become part of the abyss, in body at least. If the day comes, should I lose my mind, I fear those I am around getting hurt.

"The first reason for joining the League is to find my former crew and get my revenge, but the second reason is, should I lose myself, I will be around those who can stop me." He explained, his voice little more than a whisper.

As he put his glove back on, Nami spoke with a soft voice. "That will not happen." He glanced at her out the corner of his eye. She took his ungloved hand and held it in both of hers. She looked up into his eyes with hers; a fierce fire burned in them. "I promise, as the Tidecaller of the Maria: You will not become one of those monsters." Her voice was full of courage and sincerity.

He waited until she let go before putting the glove back on, and then looked to the horizon. His voice, for the first time, held fear of the unknown. "If I do, if I lose myself, after I am subdued, and no one else will do it… Will you end it?" He asked, pleading.

Her voice was like steel. "I will be the one." Tempered by blows he could only begin to image. "And I will remember you as Nautilus the sailor, and as the Noble of the Abyss." She added.

He turned his head to her. She could then see the sorrow and fear in his eyes; his eyes were blurry. "Thank you." He said, and then turned back to put his head in his hands. "I am afraid of that day." He added.

She put her arms around his covered neck and rose on her currents, putting his head close to her chest. "You will not change though, I promise." She said.

For a time, they stayed like this, until he moved his hands under her arms and set her aside. He stood then, picking up his anchor. "I need to get going. It's almost night." He said.

She rose as well. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Nautilus shrugged his shoulders. "I… do not know. I've never stayed anywhere but the League dormitories." He said.

Nami grabbed his free left hand, holding it in both of hers. "You will stay with me then. I'm borrowing a little room near here. Fizz helped me to find it." She explained, adding the last part as an afterthought.

He let her lead the way. This was the second time she was the guiding life in his life. While others would think of him as weak, or something else, but this was just another time in his life he was lost in darkness. Even the strongest man would follow the smallest light if he were surrounded by utter and complete darkness.

_I refuse to believe, REFUSE!, that Nautilus did nothing but walk in darkness until he got to Bilgewater! So I made it more interesting. I hope everyone likes the new badass, sea beast slaying titan as much I._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, this one took awhile. As it turns out, it's difficult to add on to lore that, for the most part, is none existent. I was also worried about making it too long, fearful of clashing with the lore of other characters or misinterpreting their personalities; something I fear I already have.  
_

_Well, if I have messed up, I am sure someone will point it out. Without further ado, chapter three. Enjoy._

_**Chapter Three: A Whole New World  
**_

* * *

"Here we are." Nami said cheerfully.

Nautilus looked up from his worried, troubled thoughts to the small building before him and her.

It appeared to have seen better days with its weather worn painted walls of maroon. The windows were boarded closed, none of the glass showing, and one window even boarded from the inside; he guessed none of them had glass. The door was slightly smaller than the frame it was attached to. Finally, the roof, from what he could see, was little more than an oversized tarp that kept the rain out.

The former sailor stared at it for a few long seconds, and then looked to Nami. "Is it even stable?" He asked.

The Maria turned her head to him, back to the house, and then back to him. She then smiled. "It is safe. Fizz and some of his friends from Bilgewater fixed it up." She frowned. "We can try the port if you are not comfortable with this. A human named Sarah gave me the name of an inn she said would treat me well." She offered.

Fizz, the Tidal Trickster, and Sarah "Miss" Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, had already spoken to her and gave her recommendations as to where to stay. Personally, he thought the trickster was more concerned for her safety. Unless Miss Fortune was staying in the next room over, he doubted a building full of pirates would see Nami as anything but prey.

Being out here, away from the majority of Bilgewater's population, would be best for the both of them. "Have you been to Bilgewater itself? How many know you are here?" He asked.

Nami thought for a few seconds, and then answered quicker than he had thought she would. "Only Fizz and the summoners of the Institution of War know I am here. I've only just recently arrived on the surface a few weeks ago." She answered.

Or so he thought.

"But… you said you have spoken to Sarah Fortune." He said.

She nodded. "Miss Fortune is the one who told me about you and gave me a small tour of the port." She said. She began moving to the door, but stopped when her hand went to the knob and she turned back to him. There was a smile on her face and an innocent twinkle in her eyes. "Will you come in? It's a very nice place." She said.

Nautilus thought, turning his head to look around at the land, water, beach, and even the sky. There was nothing for miles, and the only ships were tiny specks near Bilgewater's ports.

Finally, he nodded and turned back to her. "I will." He said.

Nami, pleased that he was willing to give it a chance, turned back to the door and opened it. When she did, a small surge of water flowed out, revealing the house to be partially flooded. She did not even slow as she entered.

Nautilus followed after a moment, forced to crouch down to avoid the top of the frame and turned sideways to slip through, and then carefully pulled his anchor through the doorway. There were times, like now, when he regretted his size and wished his body was not what it was. While it did give him an aura of intimidation, that only worked for times he did not want to be in contact with others.

Once inside, however, he was genuinely surprised by what he saw.

In the center of the room, there was a geyser that let water into the small room, and provided enough water for Nami to not have to conjure currents to move freely. The walls were a mix of wood and coral, giving them stability and resistance to the waters. There were small fish swimming in the water, most fleeing from the two of them as they moved closer or staying far enough away to flee at a moment's notice. Finally, there was a deeper area where the water descended into the ground, most likely for her to sleep comfortably.

Something in the air caught his attention. "Are you cooking something?" He asked.

She moved toward the far corner, opposite the side where the deeper end was, and placed her staff down against the wall before looking to him to answer. "Oh! My stew!" She exclaimed, and then dashed off into another room.

Nautilus took a few steps forward, following after her, placing his anchor on the ground near her staff, and then went to the room she had dashed to. He looked inside to find the Tidecaller 'standing' over a large pot of boiling water. She appeared frantic with panic.

"It's bubbling! What do I do?! What do I do?!" She said, her hands going from one shelf to another.

The shelves held ingredients, utensils, pieces of dry wood, items of magic, and fish hanging from strings. Foaming bubbles were running over the side of the pot as steam rose from the top of it. Sweat could be seen on the back of her neck.

Nautilus took a few steps forward, clearing the distance in just three strides, and stood over her. He placed his right hand on her left shoulder, gently easing her to the right, and then took a step forward. He grabbed the pot at the two side with both his hands and lifted it from its place over the coals positioned above the water, and moved it onto a dry, cooler spot. The boiling water stopped almost instantly.

"How did you do that?" Nami asked, surprised.

He looked at her, keeping his hands were they were, and spoke. "The water was boiling over." He began, and then indicated toward the coals. "Water, when warm enough, turns to steam and then boils." He said. He looked inside, and then looked to her. "Have you never cooked before?" He asked.

He was correct in his unspoken assumption. "No, I have not." She said. "Most of my meals are raw, or warmed over a thermal vent underwater." She added.

Nautilus looked back to the pot of steaming water then. After several seconds, he stepped away from it, and then began to take things off the shelves and placed them onto the counter.

Nami watched him curiously. "You know how to cook?" She asked as she watched him work. She knew of some of the things he picked out, either by others telling her of them or having tasted them, but she had never used them to cook with.

He nodded as he read the labels on the bottles of spices. "I… yes, but only a few recipes. Could you chop up some of these fish? Be careful with the knife, though." He warned.

She nodded, and then did as he requested. As she cut up fish, she glanced back to him now and again to watch him as he put up spices, got new ones down, set aside utensils, and took control of her otherwise mess.

When she finished cutting up two fish into sixths, he turned his head to see how much she had done. "Wait." He said. She paused. "Let me put these into the pot, and add some spices." He said, taking the chopping board from under her hands and carrying it over to the pot, where he emptied it before handing it back to her. He then added some spices, rosemary and garlic they were called, and then added some vegetables to it.

By this time, the water in the pot had slowed its steaming, so he put it back onto the coals. He then took up one of the ladles hanging on a hook and used it to stir the pot. The water was beginning to smell good.

Nami moved closer to him, looking into the pot, and then to him. "You do not know how to cook either?" She asked. He paused for a moment, but then continued. She was silent as she watched him, and then spoke again. "Is it your memory?" She asked.

He paused once more, but this time he looked to her. His eyes were like a window into his own confusion. "I… yes." He admitted, looking to the wet, three inch flooded floor. When his head came up, he turned to the pot and began to stir the food and water once more. "I do not know what I am doing, but I know why I am doing it." He said.

Before she could comment, he lifted the ladle up, a small amount of fish pieces, vegetables, and spices within it. He held his free, left hand under it and held it inches from her faces. "Try it." He said.

She leaned forward, putting her lips to the warm, wet metal, and sipped as he carefully tilted it for her. When he took it away from her face, the inside of it empty save for a small puddle, he put the ladle back into the pot. Her jaw moved as she chewed the contents in her mouth, and then watched her throat move as she swallowed. Her cheeks turned a shade redder. "It's good." She said, head tilted slightly to the side in an attempt to hide her reddened cheeks.

He gave a single nod, and then went back to stirring. He picked up another fish and placed it into the pot whole, added a pinch more rosemary and garlic, and then hung the ladle at the side of the pot before gripping it and placing it back on the cooler spot. Finally, he retrieved two bowls and spoons. He handed one bowl and spoon to her and kept the other pair for himself, and then served her two ladles of the stew before serving himself. "Be careful, it's hot." He warned.

She nodded her head, finally looking back to him, and then stirred the food in her bowl slowly with her spoon. "There are chairs we can sit in." She said, gesturing with a tilt of her head toward an area behind him.

He looked, and then followed her to the chairs. They did not look like the sturdiest of chairs, but held his weight without breaking, though they did creak as he eased himself into the seat. Nami, however, sat herself down into the water.

She took a spoonful of the stew, moved it to her lips, lightly blew on it twice and finally placed the spoon in her mouth. She removed the utensil from her mouth and chewed; there was a smile on her face and a soft moan emanated from her. "It's very good." She informed, and then turned to him.

He was staring into his bowl, his spoon moving in circles in his bowl, and was not eating at all.

Nami frowned. "Are you alright?" She asked. He only nodded. "Nautilus, is there something wrong?" She asked.

Nautilus shook his head, and then picked up the spoon and consumed its contents.

The two ate in silence until both of their bowls were empty; Nautilus rose and held out his hand out to refill her bowl. She held it up to him, but did not let go when he gripped it. "Nautilus, I am here for you, please talk to me." She said, looking up and meeting his eyes.

They stared at each other, testing the other's resolve. She wanted to know what was so troubling him, and he did not want her to know. Finally, he spoke. "It's you." He said.

She did not flinch. "What is it about me?" She asked.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Bilgewater is a dangerous place to live, and an even more dangerous place to live near. If someone knows you are here, or simply sees this house, they may come and investigate." He said. He paused, appearing to have more to say and thinking over what he should say, before adding more. "I am just worried about unwanted company."

Nami finally released her bowl, but he did not move to refill her bowl. "I am well aware of the risks I am taking to live here, but I do not intend to stay." She said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened her eyes again; they had softened. "The first person I met when I arrived on land was a man named Gangplank." She began.

* * *

_(Past Events)_

After several days of waiting with her hard earned abyssal pearl, Nami was at a loss as to what to do. The shore her people had told her of was deserted of any and all traces of people, meaning footprints and buildings. She had been lucky enough to find a cove to rest in and hide from surface dwellers, but all who came by did not stop to wait on the shore. The carrier of the moonstone was nowhere to be seen, and that worried her greatly.

Finally, she decided to do as she had before: Do things herself. She held up her staff, summoning the waters around her into a tide, and advanced to the… land.

At first, Nami was frightened that her waters would vanish out from under her, that she would be left stranded on the land to die. But that didn't happen.

She took a deep breath… and then coughed violently. She turned and dove back into the water, where she could breathe. "Wh- What was that? It felt like I was being stretched from the inside!" She said as she panted.

Nami managed to slow her breathing, and then looked back to the land. She then began to swim back up until she broke the surface of the water. She took a smaller breath from her mouth, and then went under again. "Air… That's what it is: Air." She said to herself.

She thought this over before trying again. When she emerged onto the land for a second time, riding upon her small tidal wave, she realized that she could survive as long she breathed slowly. She even found out that, with her magic as the Tidecaller, she could make water from the air; which she used to keep her skin wet.

She did not know it, but her gills, normally used to take oxygen out of the water to let her breathe; now took in the air and filtered out the oxygen, as well as other gases, to let her breathe. By keeping her skin wet, the sun did not bother her, and it gave her a supply of water-laced oxygen to keep her gills moist. While the tide that kept her off the ground did serve to move her forward, it also kept her tail wet and left a trail of shallow mud behind her. The only difficult part was the light, but her eyes would adjust to it eventually.

Nami was, for the most part, amazed by the scenery spread out before her. There were large, brown columns with green on top of them, some even containing circles of red, yellow, and green. The ground turned from yellow to green and brown. Along this new ground were pretty colors, small creatures of different colors, and dull, gray stones covered with green.

Curious, she moved toward one of the small, brown creatures. When she neared it, several feet from it still, it ran up the nearest column of brown and hid within the green. It had left one of the brightly colored circles on the ground; tiny bite marks laid within it, as well as a white and yellow inside.

She reached for it and picked up with her free left hand; her right holding her staff and the pearl inside her dress. She looked at it: the outside was red, the inside was white in some places and yellow in others, she could see tiny black pieces inside it, and there was some kind of liquid running off it and onto her fingers.

She placed it back on the ground, and then moved away. In a few seconds, and after she was about ten feet from it, the brown creature returned from the green above and returned to the item. It looked like it was eating the colorful item.

_Caw! Caw! (bird sounds of some kind)_

A sudden sound made her flinch and look up! Above her was a small, winged creature that was making the sound. She back away from it, fearful it might attack her, but stopped when something hit her head.

Her staff came up and she began to scan the area, looking for her attacker. Instead, all she found was another of the brown columns, this one only a few feet from her.

She heard something and turned, and then she saw what it was: two of the red foods had fallen from the green. Both were whole, without the appearance of anything having bitten them.

She reached down and picked up the nearest one, looking at it strangely. She cleaned off the brown with her water, and then opened her mouth as she brought the food closer to her face. Her lips touched the shiny, red surface, and her teeth sank into it, piercing through the red cover and into the white. Finally, a sweet liquid seethed through it, her lips, and into her mouth, onto her tongue and over her teeth.

Her eyes widened; it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

Nami took tore off a large piece with her teeth and began to chew; savoring the new taste assaulting her taste buds, and then, after it was turned to mush, swallowed. She took another bite, chewed, and swallowed, and then continued.

When it was all gone, core and seeds included, she smiled and picked up the other one, and then used her staff to get a few more down from the green. By the time she finished, she had five, all of which sat in her dress for later. When she became hungry, she would eat them, but her first priority was looking for the moonstone bearer.

Nami managed to find her way back to the shore and then the cove, where she would spend the next several hours. While she had found her first journey to the surface a wonder, she did not want to be on land when the light went away. In the darkness, without the safety of the moonstone, she feared there would be abyss creatures of the land that would get her when she fell asleep.

In the morning, she was back on the land, feeling very confident in herself. While she feared being away from the cove that had been her home for several days, she knew that waiting for the moonstone bearer would only put her people into further danger. So, she started out, leaving her temporary home to explore the unknown and strange surface world.

While she passed by the brown columns with their green tops, she did get a few more of the sweet, red foods. From her meal of them last night, she had found two of them to contain small, green creatures. They were much smaller than the ones she had seen before, and, oddly, tasted good.

The first one had been an accident, and she had bitten part of it off. Curious, she pulled the rest of it from the food and ate it, thinking nothing of it, and then finished the food. The second one had emerged from a bite mark she had made, and she was able to fully taste it without the sweet, white meat of the red-covered food. It was green, gooey, and somewhat slimy, but it was tasty.

* * *

_(Present Time)_

"You liked eating worms?" Nautilus asked.

Nami nodded as she smiled. "They were very good. I now know the names of the creatures and fruits, but I did not at the time." She said happily.

The Titan of the Depths only stared at her for a time before finally blinking. He coughed, clearing his throat, and then let out a sigh. "I am sorry for interrupting your story. Please continue; I will not interrupt you again." He said.

She only giggled. "It's alright. Even I find it funny after everything else I've found." She assured him. "I will skip ahead a little to when I meant Mr. Gangplank." She added.

Before she could begin, Nautilus spoke. "I was going to ask about that: Where did the two of you meet." He asked. It was easy to tell that he wanted to know this above most anything else.

The Tidecaller looked at him skeptically. "He was in a small boat with some of his men, along with a chest and several bottles of rum, I think. They were very jumping…" She began, resuming her story.

* * *

_(Past Events)_

"Row faster you scurvy dogs!" Gangplank yelled from over his shoulder. He turned back, looking to the waters, and aimed his gun at one of the other boats.

Nami remained under the surface, watching the five boats row. She could feel the waters shift as the oars entered and left the water, propelling the boats forward. Some had two oars while others had four. She also heard something, muffled at that, being done. Due to her distance from the lead boat, she could hear only one of the people on it, and the person's voice was booming.

She watched in shock when she saw someone fall into the water, a trail of red coming from the person. Whoever it was, he did not move as he sank. Another entered the water, and then another. Finally, the lead boat began to leave the others, so she followed that one.

When it stopped, she heard the man's booming, muffled voice. "Keep rowing! There's land over there you can rest on!" She heard him say. Indeed there was land, but that was where she had made a small base for herself. "Unless you lot want to mutiny!" He added. The oars began to move again, a little slower, but still in swift motions.

* * *

Within a few minutes, they arrived at land. The man's boots splashed into the water before the rest of him and he held the chest under one arm with his gun in the hand of his other. "Come on then!" He yelled.

As his men, three of them, put the boat on land, he walked on. After several strides, he paused. "What's all this?" He asked, looking over the scene before him. In front of him was an out-of-the-ordinary arrangement of shells, rocks, fruits and plants, and scraps of clothing. Nearly five yards away from the beach, most of the area was mud while all around it was dry. This was not natural.

His men walked up behind him and paused at the sight as well. "What do you think it is Captain?" One of them asked.

Gangplank shook his head. "I don't know, but someone's here." He put the chest down and turned to his men, pointing at them as he spoke. "I want you two over there, and you are with me! Whoever was staying here, we're going to get 'em." He said. His men nodded and went to do as he ordered.

As soon as he turned back around to start to the beach, he gasped and froze, along with his man. In front of them was a woman, half woman and half fish actually, staring at them. She wore a scaly dress of blue, green, and yellow, a headgear of some kind atop her head, and a staff held in her right hand.

What made them stop was the large, soccer ball-sized pearl under her left arms. It was darker than night and shined in the sun like no other gem they had seen. In all accounts, it was beautiful.

"You want to 'get me'?" She asked. The bearded man, Gangplank or Captain, nodded his hairy head. She smiled excitedly. "Then you must be the moonstone bearer!" She exclaimed, and then held out the pearl to him. "Here is the abyssal pearl. Is the moonstone in that box?" She asked, her eyes going to the chest.

Gangplank's eyes turned to where hers were, spotting his chest of booty. He turned back to her. He was still confused by this sudden turn of events. "N- No, that's full of gold and gems." He said, and then looked at her suspiciously. "What is a moonstone? And what is that?" He asked, pointing at the pearl.

Nami's smile faded, replaced with a frown as she drew the pearl back to her side. "Then… you are not the moonstone bearer?" She asked, looking him the eyes. The man shook his head. "Oh, I am sorry for the mistake." She said, her head turning to the ground. She turned back to return to the sea, not wanting to get in the way of whatever they were doing.

She barely heard talk between the two men, and then stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned in time to see the hairy-faced man coming closer to her. "Hold on there." He said. "What are you and where did you get that gem?" He asked. His left hand was on the handle of his gun and his right hand was on the pummel of his cutlass, but of which she did not know what they were.

Nami answered, but her mind was elsewhere. "I am a Maria, and this is a pearl from the abyss. My people have survived for centuries against the creatures of the abyss because of the moonstone's protective light, which wards them away." She began. Subconsciously, she tipped her staff's head for him to see the gem embedded into it. "I am the Tidercaller. It is my quest to find an abyssal pearl and exchange it for a moonstone on the surface. I have the pearl, but the moonstone bearer is not here." She explained.

Gangplank raised his right hand from his sword to scratch his beard as he thought, but kept his other hand on his gun. "Well, I cannot say I know who this bearer is, but I do know of a strange beauty who goes by the name of Diana. She talks some nonsense of the moon being mighty, the Solari being blind, and other rubbish, but she has a weapon, a sword with a crescent shape, that shines like the moon." He said.

Nami's hopes began to rise. "Do you think she would have the moonstone?" She asked, excited once more. This land woman, Diana, could be the moonstone bearer she was looking for! All she had to do was find out where she was and how to get to her. "Please, tell me everything you know about her!" She requested.

Gangplank's eyes went to the pearl, then the staff's head, and finally to the gems on her crown; they all would fetch a high price. He met her eyes once more, and, upon seeing her sincere and hopeful smile, he smiled. "Me memory isn't what it used to be. Maybe there is some way you could, um, refresh me memory." He said, scratching his chin.

Nami tilted her head to the side, her smile vanishing once more, as she thought about what he could mean. And then it came to her. "Hold still." She said with a smile. She brought her staff's head close to his forehead, calling upon her magic. A bright light came from the staff, and then water formed from the air. The water engulfed the top of the man's head, and began to swirl around him, below his hat's line.

The man near the captain, a smaller man with a clean shaved face and a bandana wrapped around his head, took several steps back out of fear of the magic.

After a minute, Nami brought her staff away from the captain's head and placed the butt of her staff on the sand. She smiled at his bewildered expression. "Do you remember now?" She asked.

Gangplank's right hand went to his head, inspecting it to find out if she had done anything to him, and then, when he only found it wet, took a step back. His cutlass came halfway from its sheath. "What in the bloody seas did you do to me just now?" He demanded with a dangerous tone.

Now Nami was confused. "I healed your head." She said, as if that should settle everything. It did not, as the man was still angry, so she went on. "I saw those people falling into the water and just thought you were all hurt." She added.

The bearded, angry man appeared shocked by this. He and his man shared a look, and then both looked at the fish-girl strangely. "How long have you been up here? I mean how much do you know about us here on the surface?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've only been on land for about two weeks." She said, looking from one face to the other. "Why?" She asked.

The bearded man suddenly looked more surprised than angry. "I see." He said, and then coughed before straightening and recomposing himself. He spoke in a more gentleman-like tone. "Me name is Gangplank, captain of the Dead Pool, and if I can be of any help, just ask." He said, straightening his collar.

Nami was not impressed, but his offer to help her did raise her hopes once more. "Oh yes, please." She began with a smile. "Could you take me to this Diana person?" She asked.

The man, Gangplank, smiled, revealing a set of yellowed teeth. "It would be my pleasure." He began. "But first, I will require payment for me services." He added, and then pointed to the pearl under her arm. "That beauty would suffice, or either the one in your staff or crown there." He said.

Nami, frowning, looked at the pearl, and then her staff, and finally up at the crown atop her head. She looked back at Gangplank, her eyes sad. "But, I need these." She said. The staff held magic within that helped her control the tides, her crown was a gift from her people that declared her as the Tidecaller, and the pearl, of course, was needed to trade for the moonstone from its bearer.

Gangplank let out a sigh, his smile shrinking, and shook his head. "Well then, I can be no help to ya. My apologizes." He said with false sincerity, yet it was missed in Nami's despair. "I do wish ya luck in finding her though." He said, and then turned back to his man. "Go get the others. We'll be leaving here shortly." He said.

The man nodded with a quick "Aye Captain" and ran off to fetch the other two, who had missed Nami's appearance completely. It was just the pirate and the Maria now.

Nami took a long, slow breath, careful to not gag herself on the air, and then began to think over what to do. She thought of something. "I can pay you, just not with these." She said, and then gestured to the area behind him. When he looked back, she began to explain. "It is not much, but I did find these around here. Would you take any of them instead?" She offered, fanatic and near panic.

Gangplank stroked his beard as he approached the little encampment she had made. She did not use it for sleep, but to place the things she found that interested her. As the pirate looked around, he noticed that some of the clothes were nice, even valuable, but nothing was near to the value of what the Maria held. To him, it was junk.

Finally, he found something underneath the rocks that caught his interest. He picked it up, wiped off the dirt, and stared at it with a causal look. "What is your name?" He asked as he looked at the shiny pebble.

"Nami, Tidecaller of the Maria." She answered. She knew what he was holding, a pretty, clear pebble she had found near the bottom of the ocean among a large, sunken ship, but that was all she picked up from it.

The pirate stood and held the gem out to her in his thumb and index finger. She looked at it, and then him, her face displacing the unspoken question on her mind. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

She straightened, and then pointed toward the sea with her staff. "Under the water, near the bottom, is a large boat, like that one you came in, only much bigger and with rooms in it." She pointed to the boat as she spoke before looking back at him. "Will you take that instead of my things?" She asked, hopeful once more.

Gangplank smiled, his yellow teeth showing again, and nodded. "If you get me whatever else was in that big boat, I will gladly answer any questions ya ask me." He said, this time with true sincerity.

* * *

_(Still Past Events)_

It took little over an hour, but Nami finally managed to get all of the shiny and dull items onto the shore just as Gangplank had asked her to do. By this time, the other three men had returned and a large boat, like the one she had found, were near the shore with the captain. She did not know it, but what she was doing was gathering the gold, silver, gems, and crystals from a Demacian ship that had been sunk by Gangplank himself. The raid had ended in disaster for him and his crew, but now, with the help of the easily deceived Maria, the outcome had changed.

When she was finished, Nami reemerged onto the land and watched with the captain as his crew carried all the treasure up and onto the ship. She did not think anything of what the items were, so she spoke with the captain as to where to do to meet Diana.

He offered to take her to meet the woman, but she declined, getting an uneasy feeling about the other men on the ship. Instead, he gave her direction and a device called a compass, telling her to go southwest, around an island by going west, and then to ask for a little blue fellow named Fizz.

After thanking him for his help, Nami quickly departed, swimming away from the captain and his men. She did not know why, but whenever one of them looked at her, she was overcome with fear and a shiver ran down her spine. She had felt this same way when she was in the abyss, but this time was different. She had feared death and failure in that dark, monster-filled abyss. She felt worse with those men, humans they were called, looking at her with smiles. Some had winked while others laughed, and those nearly made her flee for her life.

After an exhausting swim, she made it to the port settlement Gangplank had called Bilgewater. It did not look like the place she wanted to stay at. There were many ships, all along rows of flat, wooden ramps, and many of them with men walking on and off them. The buildings were stable, but many of them had people coming out that appeared to have been beaten, dazed, or were dripping with colored water. The sounds were also worrisome to her. Some were loud, others were soft, and the rest she identified as screams and cries.

It took everything she had to not dive back under the water's surface and swim away, but she had to find this Fizz person. All she knew about him was that he was small and blue, nothing else. She did not know how to go about searching for him in such a crowded land over the sea.

"Man over board!" Came a cry.

Nami turned her head to see a ship behind her, much larger than Gangplank's, but that was because it was closer to her.

Suddenly, there was a splash, and then the sound of panting to her right. She turned her head to see a woman with red hair swimming toward her.

Before she could speak, something hit her head, dazing her. With clouded vision and thinking, Nami tried to figure out what was happening as she sank below the water only to be pulled back up. An arm came around her waist and she tried to escape, but was unable to with her senses still dazed from the blow. "Pull us up! And don't throw anything at us this time!" The woman yelled.

It was several seconds before Nami realized that she was being raised from the water, her tail completely out of it. Just as she came to, her senses were dulled once more when she felt her right shoulder hit something hard. She rolled onto her back and was able to get control of herself enough to make a small pool over her tail.

When she came to and was able to look around, there were men and a few women standing around her, looking down at her. The woman with red tail she had seen before the hit to her head was there as well. She wore the less clothing of them all.

"Wh- what are you?" She asked, taken aback.

Nami blinked her eyes, and then put her hand to her head, nursing the injury. "Nami, the Tidecaller of the Maria." She said without thinking. She then looked around at the people, all humans, around her before looking at the red-haired woman. "Do you know a little blue fellow named Fizz?" She asked.

The woman, still dumb folded, looked down at Nami's tail. She let a sigh and smiled, straightening as she did. "Oh, you're one of Fizz's friends. I should have known by your appearance." She said, and then held out her hand.

Nami looked at it, and then looked to the woman again.

After an awkward silence, the woman took her hand back and frowned. "You've… not been up here, on the surface, for long, have you?" She asked. Nami shook her head no. "Do you know who Fizz is?" She asked. Again, Nami shook her head. The woman waved her hands to her the men, who stepped away and went to do other things, and then crouched down near Nami. "Why are you looking for Fizz?" She asked, her tone different.

Nami straightened, rising up with her tidal wave, and watched as the woman rose with her. She was shorter, but her tidal wave did not make it appear too obvious. "I was told by a man named Gangplank that Fizz could help me find Diana." She said, her right hand gripping her staff and the other moving protectively over the pearl in her dress.

The woman's eyes glanced to left hand before meeting the Maria's eyes once more. She smiled and waved her hand casually. "Fizz wouldn't know where Diana is. Gangplank lied to you." She stated. Nami frowned, her hopes once more dashed. The woman lifted her chin up with a finger, meeting her eyes with a smile. "But I can help you find her too." She said.

Nami did smile in return; she would not give away her trust so easily to these humans now. "What do you mean?" She asked anyway.

The woman took her hand from Nami's chin before speaking. "Diana is a Champion of the League of Legends, a selection of special representatives invited by the Institution of War to help govern Runeterra." She began, and then winked. This one did not give off the same feelings as those men from before. "I am Sarah Fortune, captain of this ship and a Champion of the League, as are Gangplank and Fizz. You can call me Sarah, sweetie." She said.

Nami was only confused by this now. "The League of Legends?" She asked.

Sarah nodded. "Diana should be there or in the Institution of War. She usually stays at one of those unless she's on one of her purge missions." She said. The topic sounded horrible, but the woman spoke of it casually. "I was just heading to Bilgewater to collect my pay for some bounties and then I was going to return to the Institution." She added.

Nami looked around at her new surroundings. The men did not stare at her, but appeared more eager to do their work. The few who did look her way did not look at her, but at Sarah, who either pointed at something or gave them a nod of her head. She did not feel afraid, but uncertain.

* * *

_(Still Past Events)_

After a couple minutes, she, Sarah, and her men were stepping off of the ship and onto the dock, as they called it. Behind them, escorted by her men, were others with metal links around their hands. Sarah had called them 'bounties' and warned her to stay away from them or she may get hurt. By the way they looked, she would have avoided them anyway.

Nami spoke to Sarah as she was led through the settlement. Bilgewater, it turned out, was a city-state and major port for trade with other city-states and peoples. Only the toughest and most feared could make it in the small port, but that was what Sarah, as a bounty hunter, was trying to remedy by capturing those toughest and most feared. She could not get at Gangplank because of his reputation, skill, and that he was a Champion like her, but she used that to her advantage and let him shoulder the responsibility both held. The Champions, it appeared, were the leading force and protectors of Bilgewater in an ever changing world.

After they had 'dropped off' the 'bounties' and the men had departed, Sarah led Nami to an odd looking stone. She explained it as a teleporter of sorts, one that would take them to the Institution of War in an instant. Nami followed her onto it, and tried to get off when the stone activated, but Sarah kept her on.

In an instant, they were somewhere else. Nami would have fallen forward if Sarah hadn't been there to catch her. "Careful there, let yourself get your legs, err, tail back before moving." She said, her eyes looking down to her tail for a moment.

After a minute, Nami was able to hold herself up again, allowing Sarah to lead her through this new, drier land. The air was different, drier, but she was still able to create water and use to keep herself wet.

Her eyes wondered all over the place. Though she did not know what any of it was called, she was awestruck by the sights and beauty around her. There were even people made of stone that looked like they could come to life at any moment. When she turned back to Sarah, the bounty hunter smiled at her, and it was then she realized that her eyes were wide as she had scanned the scenery. She felt herself blush, and then heard the woman laugh before saying that she was surprised by the sights her first time through too.

* * *

_(Present Time)_

"A little while later, I meant the Summoners and they introduced me to Diana." Nami said, and then let out a sigh as her smile shrunk a little. "She knew nothing of the moonstones, nor the abyssal pearl. She explained to me how the Lunari had disappeared, that the Solari had wiped them out, and that she was sorry she could be of no help to my people." She said, finishing her story.

Nautilus said nothing as he looked to the flooded floor.

Nami's smile returned as she went on. "I then asked if I could be a Champion of the League, to represent my people. They agreed, but I only asked because I remembered what Sarah told me about how many people knew her name and what she was doing." She said. She reached into her dress and pulled out a large pearl as black as night. "Somewhere out there is the moonstone bearer, waiting for this pearl for some reason." She said as she stared into the void. "Until I find the bearer, and exchange this pearl for the stone, I cannot return to my people. I only hope the stone they have holds out." She added.

Nautilus reached over and put his hand over hers, three of the gloved-fingers alone bigger than her own hand. "You'll find your moonstone, and I will help." He said. She looked up questioningly. "After all, you struggled for days to find me, and I nearly blow myself up so you could get it. If need be, I will travel to the moon itself." He said.

The Maria smiled as she looked into his glowing, orange eyes. "Thank you, but I doubt it will come to that." She assured him.

Nautilus let out a sigh. "I hope not. Space is worse than the abyss." He said.

There was silence, other than the water and a few fish, as she looked at him. "Space?" She asked.

He nodded. "Above the sky and where the stars are, I've been to space." He confirmed. "To this day, I wait for a call from Zaun to get my payment for that." He added.

Again there was silence, and then he looked at her. Confusion was written all over her face. His shoulders dropped as he frowned. "I've had more misadventures than Fizz, if you can believe it." He said. "Would you like to hear it?" He asked.

Nami smiled and nodded her head as she put the pearl away, back into her dress. "Please." She said, showing the same excitement he had seen from her before when they first met. At the time, she was too young for his tastes and too much of a child, but now she expressed curiosity, yes, only on a more mature level.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you the short version." He began. "I was on my to Noxus to visit Captain Timber and the crew of the Blue Whale, when I stopped by Zaun for a rest…"

_So I have not been able to use the whole single line skip, but I noticed this "insert horizontal line" option. I think I'll start using that for these little time-skips or character POV from now on because it actually works. Anyway, do not get your hopes up for some crazy space adventure, maybe later, but I do not know any of the terminology for space workings (any help would be great as that would allow me to make a bonus chapter)._

_I had a request to add present and past events for Chapters 2 and 3, so I did._

_Until next time._


	4. Chapter Intermission

_Well, I have no idea what to do with the next chapter. This started as a one-shot, and the previous chapters were easy enough with my own ideas for their lore. So, I really did not have plot in mind._

_ With that said, I do have ideas for some chapters, such as:_

_ 1. Nautilus enters the Fleshing of Noxus to save Captain Timber and his crew from certain death._  
_ 2. Gangplank tries to recruit Nami into his crew to exploit her abilities as Tidecaller to make himself rich._  
_ 3. I finally bring in Diana for the whole 'searching for the moonstone'. I'd rather not make this one because it's unoriginal in my opinion._  
_ 4. The champions from the Shadow Isles attempt to steal the abyssal pearl from Nami, and she and Nautilus have to go to the Isles to get it back._  
_ 5. Finally, the moonstone fails and Nami must return to her people to protect them._

_ I have ideas, yes, but no real plot. Any help fans?_

_PS: I feel really bad about this because it feels I am letting down the people following this story, but I really have no idea what to do without a plot idea._


	5. Chapter 5

_Since more people seem interested in the Shadow Isles, I will do that one. As far as who the main ones will be, I've not decided, but there will be some appearances by the other champions, and I've got a brilliant idea for the altars. Time to get this plot on track, and I think this is a good start._

**_Chapter__ Four: A Thief in the Night  
_**

Laughed echoed through the mostly empty, flooded shelter, accompanied by the sounds of voices, one male and one female, as night descended upon the two.

Nautilus's laughter died out as he noticed the room darkening, and then looked to the window to find the sun receding into slumber. "I should be going." He said, rising from his chair.

Before he could completely stand, Nami put her fingers around his gloved hand. He turned his bright, orange eyes on her and saw the pleading look in her yellow-orange orbs. "Please, stay." She requested. She turned her head to the side, a light red appearing on her visible cheek, and spoke. "I… I've not fought in any of the Fields of Justice." She began, and then looked up at him. "Will you tell me what to expect from them?" She asked.

She was lying, having already fought in several matches, but none of them involved Nautilus. She just did not want him to leave out of fear of not being able to find him again. Besides, she felt uncomfortable around nearly all of the other Champions. While some were nice, and surely good people, she feared to trust any of them. With him, she knew him to be a comrade she could trust and feel safe with.

After a brief time, he turned back to her and moved his hand to take in one of hers. "I will stay then." He said. "What is it that troubles you about the Fields of Justice?" He asked, returning to his seat.

Nami smiled, and then blushed again when she noticed her hands still gripping his. She took her hands away from his and placed them on her lap, and then took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's the Twisted Treeline." She said, just wanting to name the one that most troubled her so she would be telling the truth.

Nautilus let out a long, deep sigh at the name of the place. "It is part of the Shadow Isles, where the ones such as Yorick and Hecarim come from." He said. Truth be told, it was a place, even the small part that was a Field of Justice, which he never wanted to return to. A land of undeath and death, where only rot and suffering lingered, which could only hold life if it chose to venture there. From what he had heard, it was a foolish and nearly deadly voyage.

She nodded, understanding his dislike of the forsaken land. "But still, there is something about the place…" She said.

Curious, Nautilus turned his head slightly to her. "Oh? Is it something troubling, or merely a feeling of not wanting to be there?" He asked.

Nami shook her head, and then moved her hand over where the pearl rested under her dress. "In places, it feels like the abyss." She whispered in a soft voice.

The only sounds that followed were that of the water and fish inside and the wind outside. Neither spoke in the eerie silence.

Finally, she did as she looked up, meeting his bright, orange eyes. "I do not know if it is just me, but I always feel like there is something watching me with a sense of revenge." She said.

He was silent, thinking over this, and then turned his head before speaking as he watched the water below them. "I only feel that it is a place of the dead, a place I do not want to stay. It could be that you are only afraid of the place." He said. Even he was afraid of the islands, and even the abyss, which he was unvolunteerly a part of.

"And the things watching me?" She asked.

"Probably the undead that roam the islands." He answered, unsure. He had never heard of things watching.

Nami fell silent as she looked back to the water, thinking over the topic. "That could be it. Mr. Mori, Yorick, says he is a ferryman who helps the undead." She finally agreed.

She turned her head toward the window, finding only darkness. There was an overcast, blocking out the moon and stars. "There is a bed in the other room. I will be sleeping under the house, underwater." She said.

Nautilus nodded his head. "I do not need to sleep; one of the things that changed with me." He informed.

She shrugged her shoulders before rising, and then grabbed his left hand in both of hers, urging him to stand and follow her. "You can take off your suit. I promise not to peek." She offered.

He paused, becoming an unmovable object to the physically weaker Marai. He looked at her strangely. "I am… not like the others." He said.

She smiled up at him, her eyes soft with knowing and understanding. "I know: that is why I will not look." She assured him.

After that, he let her lead the way to the room with the hole in it that was filled with water. At the corner, where he did not see due to the doorway and wall, was a queen sized bed. It was only just above the water, raised up by square rocks, with its sheets seemingly dry. The sheets were a plain blue in color, four median sized pillows sat at the head of the bed, and the head of the bed appeared to be carved by a would-be craftsman; at least it was even from what he saw of it. It was large enough for him and one more, and would hold his weight with ease; especially without his suit on.

He looked down at her when she turned to him, a questioning look on her face. He looked back to the bed and then nodded his head. "Where will you be sleeping?" He asked.

"I will be in that hole, where the water is deeper. This house is actually built on a waterproof deck, and the hole leads to a small underwater cave. It's about the size of this room." She explained. Her cheeks reddened, realizing that they would be in the same room with only a small layer of wood separating them. "I can knock on the wood to let you know when I am coming up, and you can knock on it to let me know when I cannot." She added.

Nautilus looked down at the wooden floor with coral and fish living in the water inches from it. He would have a difficult time hearing her knocks, and he thought she would have a likewise problem. Instead, he had another idea. "That will be fine." He said. Really, he would simply not go to sleep on the bed, nor remove his suit. Having done so in the past, he only had to fix himself into a comfortable position in a corner or against a wall and spend the night that way.

Nami, unaware of his true intentions, smiled up at him. "Alright. Good night then." She said, and then started to the hole.

"Good night." He said. She turned around, the two of them sharing a silent conversation, and then splashed into the opening.

Left alone, Nautilus picked the corner to the right of the door, close to both the hole and door in case someone did find them. Even if she was sure no one would discover them, he would not risk that. Still, he did not know why he was taking these precautions to protect this girl. He never took such precautions when he was near or in Bilgewater, but now he was. And it was all because of her.

He leaned forward slightly, placing his gloved hand on the helmet over his head. Was he worrying over nothing? Could you trust Miss Fortune and Fizz to not tell anyone? Could he trust anyone? Yes, but there were only a few he could.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned his back and head against the wall, resting and waiting for the new day to come. He would not need to sleep, such an act would only leave him to lying in the dark until morning, but, until then, he would sit there with his eyes closed.

Strangely, the sound of water flowing, fish swimming and splashing, the bubbling sound of the geyser that let in the water, and the night sounds outside were calming, even sleep inducing. He felt so tired all of a sudden… So… tired…

* * *

Upon opening the door, she was surprised to find water falling out of the doorway, a small rush of colorful fish accompanying the clear water on its way out. Other than the sound of the ocean, as odd as it was, the house was silent.

Quietly and causally, she stepped into the partially flooded building, her heels failing to keep her feet dry. As she walked through the rooms, she came across a kitchen of some kind. Curious, she found a pot with some kind of fishy stew, or maybe soup, in it. It smelled good, but not what she was looking for.

In another room, she found the Marai's staff, it's brilliant gem encrusted head shining even in the dark. Near it, under the water, she saw a hunk of iron. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was an anchor with a length of chain at its end. She had not expected there to be two people, but this meant neither of them were armed.

Continuing her search, she found a room with a bed in it, queen sized by the looks, yet there was no one in it. Turning her head, she saw a large blob of darkness in the corner. There was slight movement. "_Is that thing moving?"_ She questioned herself, and then was answered when she heard the thing speak. It was Nautilus!

She froze, staring at the Titan of the Depths. If he woke up, she wouldn't very well be able to defeat him outside of the Fields of Justice. By stories she had heard and from first hand observation, she knew he was much stronger than most of them knew. Still, he appeared to be asleep, and without making any move to note her entrance. At least the spell she had paid for had worked as it was intended to.

Speaking of intentions, where was her reason for being here?

She walked around the room causally, her hips swaying as she walked. She wore a smile, but it was a small one due to her target being lost. Perhaps there was another sleeping room? After all, why would the two of them be sleeping in the same room? Then again, why were the two of them in the same building? As these questions and more worked through her mind, she suddenly found a very unexpected surprised.

She let out a startled gasp, and was then enveloped in water with a splash.

* * *

Nautilus stirred, flinching as he looked around the room. A sudden sound had woken him from his slumber, but he could not see what it was that had done it.

As he looked around the room, he recalled that Nami had dove into her sleeping area. _That must have been it. She had gotten up for something and then splashed back into her underground room._ As though in answer, he saw her head come up from the hole. He only turned his head back to the door.

He yawned, and then leaned his head back against the wall. He still did not know why he was so tired, but he was. All he could think of was going back to sleep…

* * *

She floated there, too afraid to move, and watched him for a time. When he yawned, she nearly jumped out of the water and fled from the structure, but then he stilled once more. She waited still, staring at him until she was sure he was asleep again.

When she was sure, she took a deep breath of air, and then dove into the water. While the surprise of the hole was just that, a surprise, it did make sense now. The Marai was always riding on a tide of waters, so she could need to keep herself wet while she slept. She would have to be quick, however, as she could not last underwater.

It did not take long at all for her to find the Marai, who was sleeping curled in a ball floating halfway from the top and bottom of the enclosure. With her night vision, she was just able to see that the girl had discarded her usual dress of fine scales and gems, leaving herself naked. Under the warm water, with no one around who could possibly see her in the dark and find her hiding hole in the dark, she was safe. At least, that would work for normal trespassers.

Smiling to herself, she carefully swam toward the dress in the corner, and then reached for it, lifting it from the ground. It was surprisingly heavier than she found it should be, but that was probably because of the water. It mattered not, as she knew what she was looking for.

Carefully, she reached into the recesses of the dress, looking for the object she had been sent to get. She was told that she could use lethal force if, and only if, it was required. If she had to, she was to make it look like an accident, but now she would not need to resort to the messy actions.

After a minute of searching, she found what she was looking for and placed the dress back down on the ground. She was running out of breath, her lungs craving oxygen, so she swam toward the hole she had fallen into and, thankfully, found the hole. She emerged with little sound, save for the water slicing off her slim body.

Nautilus was still motionless, so she rose out of the water, many drops dripping off her body and onto the floor, each a wreck to her ears, and then quickly began to move out of the building. She did not want to linger any longer than she must, especially with the large titan only a few feet away. As silently as she had entered, she left the building.

Once outside, she let a sigh of relief, and then held up her prize. Her client would be pleased to know that she had succeeded in her task, and without having to dirty her hands. Now, all she had to do was reach the meeting point and be rid of the item. Of course, this also meant she could not be seen by anyone on her way from this place.

* * *

"Nami! Nami! Are you still here!?" Yelled a panicked, familiar voice as he throw open the door and ran inside, not even closing the door after he had entered. He ran through the hall straight to the bedroom, where he stopped abruptly. "Nautilus? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Rather than answer, the titan twisted and turned his body, struggling to awaken from his slumber and mumbling.

Fizz grabbed the titan by his shoulders, which took his whole arms' length to do, and shook him as best he could. "Wake up! Wake up! I need to know where Nami is!" He yelled.

This time, Nautilus did wake up, if only a little. "Nami?" He repeated. "Is she already awake?" He asked.

"I don't know. Where is she? I thought she'd be sleeping in the bed." He said.

Finally, the titan began to rise, causing Fizz to step back and away from him. When the towering man was at his full height, he looked down to the smaller, blue creature. "Nami is asleep in that underground pool. Why do you need her?" He asked, shaking his head to wake himself up.

Fizz quickly dove into the water, searching for Nami. Thankfully, he found her, still asleep. "Nami! You need to wake up!" He said.

* * *

Nautilus let out a yawn, oddly still tired but awake enough to begin regaining himself. As he looked around, trying to recall what he was doing and why he was in the strange, partly flooded building, he turned his head to the sound of bubbling, and then watched as Fizz was thrown out of the pool. Without thinking, he caught the little fellow before he could hit the floor.

"Ouch… I thought she was a morning person." He said, hands nursing his injured head. By the look of his face, he had been hit pretty hard, but then why would Nami have hit him? "Good morning by the way." He said.

Nautilus placed Fizz on the ground, where he could regain his footing, and then looked down at the hole he had last seen Nami go into. "What happened?" He asked, curious about the otherwise peaceful Marai.

Before Fizz could answer, Nami poked her head out of the pool. Her cheeks were red, but her eyes were filled with angry. Her eyes narrowed on Fizz, and then she sank back into the water. During that time, Nautilus noticed that her shoulders were bare.

"She sleeps in the nude?" He whispered. Fizz nodded yes. "The treasures of the seas." He whispered.

"I didn't see any of them." Fizz said with a deep sigh.

Together, they both let out a sigh as they waited.

* * *

When Nami emerged from the pool, she was wearing her dress once more. Nautilus offered his hand to pull her up, and she accepted it with a grateful smile. Once she was on the land again, she turned to Fizz, a curious expression on her face. "Why did you come here Fizz? What's going on?" She asked, ignoring the fact that he had caught her at a bad time and that she had punched him.

Fizz, the pain from the blow having subsided, straightened and turned serious. "Oh right. Well, last night, I was coming to check on you when I saw someone leaving the house. I had thought it was you, until I noticed that the person did not have a tail, but legs." He began. "Before I get closer to see how it was, they vanished!" He exclaimed.

"Do you know if it was a man or a woman?" She asked.

Fizz shook his head. "I don't know, but they were slim. That's all I know." He said.

Nautilus was concerned now. "If it was one of the pirates, we should not stay here. He'll likely return with friends." He said, and then started to the door out of the room. "Fizz, stay with Nami until I get back." He ordered.

"Wait! I don't think-" But it was too late, Nautilus left. "It's pirates." He finished in vain. He looked back to Nami, who merely watched. "At least whoever it was didn't hurt either of you." He said with a smile.

Nami did not smile. "Then why did they come here? You said whoever it was left the house." She inquired. He nodded. "But they were not invited. So why did they come into the house?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Maybe it was a thief coming in to steal something." He suggested. After he had this, even he did not seem to believe it. "Is anything missing?" He asked.

There really was nothing in the house that Nami thought anyone would want to steal, except maybe her staff and crown, but the very idea of stealing was not something she thought anyone would do. Her hand moved to where the pearl was in her dress, and then she froze. Her eyes went wide as she thrust her hand into her dress. "Where is it!? Where is it!?" She said, panicking.

"What's wrong Nami?" Fizz asked.

Before she could answer, Nautilus returned, bringing with him her staff and crown and his anchor. He paused when he saw her in a panic and looking through her dress. "Did something happen?" He asked.

Nami looked up at him with frightful eyes. "The pearl's gone! Whoever was here must have taken it!" She said, looking up at him.

"What? But why? What reason could they have to have taken it, and how did they know where to look?" He asked, startled by this development.

Nami shook her head, not knowing how to answer. "I don't know. I had it in my dress, underwater with me. I don't even know how they would have known I was here, let alone have been able to see underwater and in the dark." She said.

She moved toward Nautilus and took her crown and staff, then turned to Fizz. "Did you see where they went Fizz?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. All I saw was the person vanish after it left the house, but I do know that it was too small to be anyone from here. I stayed to make sure no one else was coming." He said, quickly adding the last part. He knew this by the size of the person, and that the person looked nothing like a pirate, even a female one like Miss Fortune.

"Then who could it have been- Nami, can you talk to fish?" Nautilus asked, looking down at all the fish in the water.

The two fish-like champions stared at him, and then Fizz looked to Nami, who nodded. "Only a little, yes. Why do you…" She began, but then smiled. "That's genius!" She said, and then dove back into the water.

After a little time, Fizz turned to the water, his ears twitching slightly as if he heard something. Nautilus heard nothing, though. Instead, the titan watched as the fish began to swim toward the hole, while others left it. He could tell that Nami was talking to the fish, trying to find out who had been in the house the night before.

Finally, Nami emerged. "Nautilus, Fizz. Do either of you know anyone with blue skin, purple hair, and spikes?" She asked.

Nautilus and Fizz looked at each other, and then to Nami. As one, they spoke the name. "Evelynn!"

* * *

_I know I shouldn't, but there were a few reviews I just have to respond to:_

_Fizz's people- There is too little known about his people for me to even begin writing about. Unless someone can provide me with a source, even a name for his species, I can try, but as it stands he is not even a Marai._

_Have dem maek sexytiem- There is a lemon involving Varus, which I did read and enjoyed, and that got me to thinking: what did the thing in the abyss do to Nautilus? His skin is all black like a blotted stickman, he has orange eyes and no other facial features, and he is obviously taller and stronger than a normal person. Further more, I do not think he has a wang now. If I come up with something, you, anonymous Guest, will be the first to know it... assuming I figure out who you are.  
_

_Sarah Fortune's crew- I think she's the last person who would accept Nami in her crew. Sarah, to me, seems like the type who would keep Nami, who does not understand all of the surface world, from harm and thus away from wanted men who deserve the bounties on their heads._

_Finally, Diana- Unless it directly involves her in some way, this involving her indirectly with the mention of a moonstone, she would not help them. She seems more of wanting to rebuilt the Lunari, get revenge against the Solari, and generally would avoid something from the abyss, a place of known evil with monsters that would surely make people question which side she is on: right or wrong._

_Those aside, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for the wait if anyone was impatient._


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Also, I kind of wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could begin planning for the next chapter, which involves them landing on the Shadow Isles._

_Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this update and know that I will be trying to update this regularly; maybe every other week._

_**Chapter Five: Sea Faring Troubles**_

"Who is Evelynn?" Nami asked, clearly confused by their sudden and shared conclusion. She was still fairly new to the League and did not know who all of the other champions were except for a small handful.

Nautilus did not answer, but instead left the room. So she turned her attention to Fizz, hoping he would answer.

The trickster scratched his head. "Evelynn is an assassin people say came from the Shadow Isles. She is usually only hired to kill people. This is the first I've heard of her stealing something." He informed. Even he was confused by this.

The Marai female tilted her head slightly. "Do you know where she is? Or where I can find her?" She asked, her tone serious and, to his surprise, dangerous.

He looked up after hearing her, and then froze. The look in her eyes was not something he had ever expected to see from this peaceful and kind creature. What he saw in her cold, deadly eyes was a commitment to duty and her people, as well as horrors that few would ever see in their lifetime; even fewer who would willing fight and triumphant against them.

He swallowed, fearful of what she might do to him should he remain quiet, and then spoke. "Well, the best way to find her would be to go to the Institution of War and ask the Summoners. One of them could probably summon her under the guise of a League match, and then you could talk to her." He managed to say.

She nodded without smiling and began to move past him, but stopped at the doorway when she heard heavy footsteps. She looked to her right and saw Nautilus, anchor in hand, returning. She waited until he stopped before speaking. "I'm going to the Institution of War. Would you like to come with me?" She asked with a smile on her face and a sweet tone.

The Titan of the Depths was stunned by her tone and the smile, despite the seriousness of her pearl missing and stolen. "Aren't you angry?" He asked. She nodded. "And why are you going to the Institution of War?" He asked.

The calm, uneasy smile never left her features as she spoke. "I intend to ask them where Evelynn is, to summon her, and then I intend to make her return my pearl." She responded.

He stood straighter then and looked down at her. "And how do you intend to go about that?" He asked.

Her smile grew. "If she does not want to return it willingly, I will trap her in a bubble until she either tells me where it is or she stops thrashing." She said calmly, as if it should have been obvious.

Nautilus stared into her eyes for a long moment. After a time, he finally shook his head. "You cannot kill her." He said simply.

Finally, her smile faded and a glare took its place. She and Nautilus stared into each others eyes, the tension thick as mud between them. "And what would you suggest then? This woman has stolen my people's only hope to survive in their home!" She said angrily through clenched teeth. If she was submerged in water, he thought she could boil the water with her anger alone.

Calmly, and with great effort, he continued to stare into her eyes. "We find her client." He said his tone restrained. This Marai woman was close to him and he wanted to help her, but he did not want her to let her emotions get the better of her. She was from a world he had only briefly visited for a few hours, and now she was forced to live in a world that she did not know. For him, it was a world that had changed so much, yet it was the same world.

Her glare faltered, and then fell away. "Her client? What is that?" She asked.

As he thought, she did not know Evelynn worked for clients who hired her for her skills and talents. "A client is whoever hires her. She is an assassin, a trained and stealthy killer, but she sells her abilities to people who will give her money or favors. In this, she was probably hired to steal your pearl; she did not want it for herself. Otherwise, she would likely have killed you and took it." He said. His tone had been sincere and serious, which only mattered to the very real and possible threat of the mysterious woman.

Nami broke eye contact as she considered what she had told her. As she thought, her index fingers tapped against the shaft of her staff.

While she pondered this, Nautilus turned to Fizz, who had been silent as he watched the two. "Will you go see if you can find out anything? Surely someone must have seen Evelynn, or maybe her client is one of the men or women here." He requested.

Nodding, Fizz said that he would do this and started out of the small building as fast as his webbed feet could take him. Hopefully, he'd find out something, but at least now he was out of the way in case things got out of hand.

Nautilus looked back to Nami. She had watched Fizz run out of the house, but then went back to her own thoughts. The titan had no idea how powerful the Tidecaller before him really was. In League matches, she commonly played the role of a support, aiding her team with healing abilities and temporary physical and magical enhancements. Even then, from within those magical limitations placed by summoners, she proved her boasts of commanding the tides right.

Then again, Nautilus was also much stronger outside of the Fields of Justice. While some of the summoners saw him as weak, others could see that he was far from human. Outside of those fields, he was more like a one-man battleship.

Finally, Nami looked up before letting out a sigh. "What do you have in mind?" She asked, admitting that she had no better idea than brute force.

Nautilus thought for a few moments, and then spoke. "What I suggest is that we ask around Bilgewater first. It is still dark out, so she could not have gotten far within the last few hours of when she took the pearl. If we cannot find her by morning, we go to the Institution of War and ask the summoners for help." He paused and adjusted his weight before continuing. "You're reason for being in the League is to find the moonstone bearer and trade the pearl to him. With your pearl stolen by another Champion, they will have to help you get it back or internal strife will break out. As the Institution was founded to strive for peace, it will not look good for two of its members to be at each others throats." He finished.

She tilted her head, confused by what he said, or maybe something she knew. "But there are already those who do that. Nasus and his brother, Renekton; Kayle and Morgana; Rengar and Kha'Zix; and more." She said.

He nodded, knowing what she meant. "They have their own, personal battles and rivalries, but yours would be different. Your conflict between Evelynn would be a direct result of you having joined the League. I do not know how others would see this, but, to me anyway, it puts a lie to what the Institution stands for: peace." He said.

She was silent for a minute or two, and then a smiled crept on her face. The smile did not last long, however, as it vanished when she looked up at him. "Do you think it will work?" She asked, now skeptic of his plan.

He shrugged his armored shoulders, and then flexed his gloved hands. "If not, then you'll get you another pearl. It shouldn't be too hard, not with the both of us now knowing what to look for, and I am sure Fizz will even help out." He said reassuringly.

That made her smile again. She nodded and began to make her way out of the room and building. As she did, she stopped to make sure she had the things she'd need for whatever they had planned before leaving the building.

Once they were both out, Nami summoned her tidal waves, preparing herself for the journey to Bilgewater. "Where will we go first?" She asked.

Nautilus, anchor on his right shoulder, answered as he walked, his footsteps left large prints in the sand. "We'll find Fizz and ask if he has found out anything. If not, then we will go to the Institution while he continues asking around. After, if none of us have any leads, we will go to the thief herself." He said. While his tone rarely changed, the way he spoke made her shiver.

* * *

Nami let out a long, drawn out, clearly frustrated sigh. She closed her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened in the last few hours, and to how little ground had been covered from that morning to now. She was still very tired, having only gotten a few hours of sleep, and so her focus wavered.

"Are you alright?" Asked a female voice from a few feet away from her.

The Marai nodded her head slowly before she yawned. She opened her eyes and turned her head to her lane partner, Miss Fortune, and watched for a moment as the female bounty hunter shot the tiny, robed minions. "I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied.

Sarah Fortune glanced toward the Marai for a moment, and then turned back to her shooting. "Tired? Has Gangplank been giving you trouble again?" She asked.

Nami shook her head. Every so often, the pirate did try to convince Nami to work for him, mostly tasks that involved her swimming down to the ocean's floor and retrieve sunken booty as he called it from ships. After the first time she had met the human, and noticed the looks his crew gave her, she did not want to be involved with the man.

Sarah gestured with a tilt of her head, requesting aid. Nami nodded once to signal that she understood, and prepared herself. It was time to attack.

Watching the field carefully, Nami collected a portion of her tidal wave into a glob of water. As soon as Sarah's attack began, slowing their enemies as they tried their best to dodge the oncoming downpour of bullets, Nami released her glob of water toward the two foes. One teleported away in a yellowish flash of light, but the other was caught.

Collecting magic from her staff, Nami fired an enchantment toward Miss Fortune, granting her ammunition her blessing as Tidecaller. While this enchantment could work for any weapon, or person, the effects were always the same; a chilling burst of painfully magic water.

With each shot, Miss Fortune's bullets inflicted additional damage to the stunned and floating foe until…

_First blood!_

Their foe was defeated and the life-saving protection of the nexus's magic shielded the incapacitated champion.

Nami, seeing that further fighting would be suspended for the time, let out another yawned. Her battle stance relaxed into one of causal comfort as she watched Miss Fortune return to shooting minions.

Miss Fortune, however, turned her head slightly to the Marai. "What's wrong Sweetie? You seem distracted, not just tired." She asked.

Nami shrugged her shoulders as she rested the bottom of her staff onto the ground. "Evelynn stole my pearl, and I've no idea how to make her give it back." She admitted, too tired to keep it a secret or tried to disguise the truth.

Miss Fortune almost missed the slightly larger siege minion when she heard this. A quick shot with Awe and the wheeled construction fell to pieces, its driver being partially buried under the parts. She turned her head to the Marai. "What!? Evelynn stole your- Why would she?" She asked.

Nami shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to answer. "I do not know. Nautilus and Fizz say that she stole it because a client paid her to do it." She answered.

The bounty hunter turned completely around, facing away from the minions and letting them fight among themselves. "Well, go find her and buy the name of her client. I've got a few spare valors I can lend you." She said. Without facing the minions, she held out her arm, pointed her gun, and fired. A melee minion fell, and then the bullet tore through it and took out the caster minion directly behind it.

Nami, normally impressed by the skills of her fellow champions, did not so much as blink. Instead, she looked into Miss Fortune's eyes as she spoke. "I've been unable to find her. With Nautilus and Fizz helping me, we've asked around Bilgewater and the Institution of War, but no one has seen her. We then asked the summoners if they could summoner her, but they said she was busy and is refusing the summons." She answered.

Miss Fortune tapped the rim of Shock's barrel to her forehead as she thought, careful so that the weapon was not pointed directly at her head. "Have you tried talking to people from the Shadow Isles? While she does not admit to any of the rumors, most think she is originally from there." She said.

Nami shook her head. "I have not. The ones I do know of from that land are… scary. Except for Mister Yorick." She replied. Even if she was willing to face monsters so evil that only darkness welcomed them, she still feared the undead beings from that dreaded place. Yorick was the only one she felt even a little comfortable around, but even then she kept her distance.

Before she could speak again, Miss Fortune turned to see their foes returning to the lane. "Well, you may have to. If you do need to travel to the Shadow Isles, let me know and I will take you. Whatever you do, just do not swim there yourself or ask Elise for help; something about her gives me the creeps." She said.

Nami smiled for the first time since she and Nautilus had talked earlier that day. She did not say it, but she was thankful for the bounty hunter's offer. Swimming to the islands would not be safe in the least, and she knew not to trust Elise. Another of her friends, Riven, had told her about the woman and, from seeing her, she knew not to trust the spider-like woman. "I will think it over during this match." She finally said, and then moved into position to play her role in the team.

Miss Fortune flashed her partner a smile. "Good girl, now let's put these landlubbers in their place." She said.

* * *

After the match, Nami was exhausted. Overtime, she had heard, one grew use to the fighting on the Fields of Justice, but she was still relatively new to them and so her stamina was always drained. At least the small talk after the match was short, allowing her to find her room within the Institution of War to rest. Of course, this was within an aquatic based area of the building.

Along the way, Sarah Fortune met with her. Nami smiled warmly at the bounty hunter in greeting. "What is your plan then, and do you think you'll need a little help?" She asked, winking her eye at the word 'help'.

Nami shook her head, understanding the meaning behind the wink. "I will speak with Evelynn first, and then decide my next course of action. She cannot be that bad of a person, can she?" She asked, a little unsure of herself at the end.

Sarah thought of this for only a moment, and then replied. "Do not try to fight her. No one knows how strong she really is, but I have seen some of what she does for a living. Swift, clean, and silent is her way." She said.

The Marai paused to consider this before moving once more. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She does not seem to be the unreasonable type. I am sure she will be understanding of my people's plight and at least tell me who her client is." She said.

"Would there be a profit in it for me?" Came a female voice from behind the two women. Miss Fortune froze, but Nami continued to move forward.

"I do not know if I can meet the price, but I will certainly try." Nami responded, failing to notice the newcomer into the conversation.

Miss Fortune began walking once more, this time with a stern look on her face.

The newcomer smiled devilishly as she walked gracefully, her hips swaying from side to side with each step. "Considering the shine of those gems of yours, it would have to be a value equal to my standard price." She said.

And then Nami stopped. She turned her head slowly, her eyes meeting those of the experienced female assassin herself. This killer looked just like the aquatic creatures had described, but the Marai could not help but feel a sense of dread in the presence of such a woman. She had to remind herself to pull a breath.

Evelynn's smile grew slightly, revealing the fangs just beyond those seductive lips. "And what of this plight of your people? If you think you can make me feel guilty for the purpose of exposing my client, you will have to think again. Mercy is a luxury that must be bought with coin." She stated, already getting down to business.

Nami was surprised that Evelynn had already answered several questions of hers without even being asked. She had admitted to stealing her pearl, admitted that she was willing to reveal who her client was, and began to speak of what her price would be for such information. Still, it appeared to be a high price.

She looked toward Miss Fortune, who had been watching the assassin carefully. The bounty hunter shrugged her shoulders slightly; she could be of little help.

Nami returned her gaze to Evelynn, who still smiled at her like a shark hunting its prey. She feared those jaws were already over her, ready to bite down and tear her apart. "In terms of surface money, how much would that be?" She asked, managing to make herself smile.

The Widowmaker brought a finger to her chin and turned away, thinking quietly to herself. As she did, Nami glanced once more to Miss Fortune; the woman's right hand rested on the handle of her gun. Finally, Evelynn spoke. "200 gold pieces for the price of who my client was, or 800 and I will retrieve what I first took." She said.

Nami stared at her, her face a mix of confusion and shock. Confusion for being offered two prices, and shock because the woman was offering to undo what she had done. "Why would you make such an offer?" She finally asked.

Evelynn's smile turned into a smirk. "I always offer a special condition to those I like, even if I do not normally do something like this." She leaned closer to the Marai, putting a finger over her own lips. "Normally, I do not reveal the name of my client, but I am willing to make an exception for you." She said, and then straightened. "To retrieve what was yours, however, is a very dangerous task, even for me." She added.

At this, Nami felt her hopes sink. She looked down, taking her staff in both hands and holding it parallel to the ground. Her grip on the enchanted weapon made her knuckles turn white.

A sudden touch on her right shoulder made her flinch. She looked up to see Nautilus there. He looked tired. "Good afternoon ladies." He said, meeting the gazes of each. He met Evelynn's last, and held it. "Who was it that asked you to steal the abyssal pearl?" He asked, cutting straight to the point.

The assassin met his gaze with a smile before that smile left her features. "I am sorry, but we are talking business right now. If you like, I can talk to you after-"

He put down his anchor and removed his hand from Nami's shoulder. He leaned the heavy piece of iron against the wall before working his metallic gloves off his hands, revealing them to be as black as a moonless night. Curiously, Evelynn watched while Miss Fortune and Nami waited quietly.

After several seconds of searching through his person, he held out his hand toward the assassin. She extended her left hand, placing it under his in midair. He slipped something, a collection of metal, into her open palm, and then brought his hand away.

In her flat palm sat ten gold coins, each with signs of water damage on it.

Evelynn, her features still serious as though she were in battle, looked up to meet the titan's gaze. "And this is for?" She asked.

"A down payment. Words are easily distributed, but not all are the right ones." He answered as he placed his gloves back on his hands. When he finished, he effortlessly lifted his anchor with his right hand and brought it to rest on his shoulder. "Who would want a pearl from the darkest depths of the sea where only the most foolhardy would tread?" He asked his tone surprisingly frightening.

Evelynn looked at the coins in her palm for a long moment, and then closed her palm and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go to the Shadow Isles. There, you will find such a being." She said. She looked up to Nautilus and smiled that seductive smile of hers. "I will be expecting the rest of the payment when you find the pearl." She added.

The titan nodded his head to her. "We will see." He said.

Satisfied, or perhaps cautious, she started away.

* * *

When she was gone, Nami and Sarah Fortune both let out a sigh of relief. Sarah spoke first as she smiled up at Nautilus. "That was smooth. Where did you learn to bargain like that?" She asked.

He shrugged his left shoulder. "I never did. I just forced an engagement she did not want." He said.

Sarah clapped him on the side of his arm, her hand smacking against the metal there. "Well, it certainly was a fine engagement." She agreed.

Nami was confused once more. She thought she recognized what they were talking about, but did not want to guess. Instead, she thought to ask a question. "Do you truly intend to pay that woman?"

Nautilus shook his head. "If she brings up the topic, I will make her come with me to attain a chest I buried somewhere." He said. It was actually one of many chests he had found by doing odd jobs in Bilgewater and treasure hunting sunken ships to gain money. He was not rich, not by many means, but he did possess a sum of around lower-upper class wealth. Not that it helped him with anything of significances until now.

Satisfied with that, Nami smiled. "Then all we need now is a ship to the Shadow Isles." She said.

Nautilus nodded his head in confirmation. He looked over at Miss Fortune for a moment before turning back to Nami. "I take it you've already gotten that part taken care of?" He asked.

Nami beamed with a big, beautiful smile.

Sarah Fortune leaned her weight on her left foot and smiled. "Indeed. I'll tell my crew and we'll be ready in half a day. The only thing is that I will expect payment for this dangerous journey." She said with a wink.

The titan let out a sigh. "Why can't I know normal woman who like shiny rocks?" He asked with slight depression.

"Taric's probably taken them all." Sarah joked.

Nami giggled at the little joke as Nautilus let out another sigh.

* * *

Nautilus took a deep, deep breath of the salty sea air, relishing the feel of the wind on his face and the scents assaulting his nostrils. He was glad to be back on a boat, and glad to be able to forget everything he was forced to endure. If not for the seriousness of the journey, he would have offered to help the crew with whatever he could. For now, he'd just enjoy the familiar and comforting sights, sounds, and smells.

"Argh!" That was not a familiar and comforting sound. He heard someone breathing heavily, and then the sound again.

When he turned to see who it was, he was shocked to see Nami and Fizz, both leaning over the railing, and losing the contents of their stomachs.

The Titan of the Depths took practiced, secondary natured steps toward the two, and then leaned against the railing with one arm. He looked away and waited for the closest one, Nami, to finish before speaking. "You are seasick." He said simply.

The Marai looked at him, and then wiped her mouth with a piece of cloth. She smiled weakly, her face pale. "It's embarrassing, isn't it? Fizz and I practically live in the sea, yet this… Argh!" She began, but was interrupted when she had to heave once more.

Nautilus nodded, and then walked away. He returned a few minutes later and handed both of them a small bag each. When they both looked at their own back, then looked at him curiously, he explained. "It's ginger. Most sailors carry a stock of the stuff in case something like this happens. It helps to settle the stomach." He said.

Both Nami and Fizz opened their bags, took out a piece, and then began to chew. Fizz spat out his mouthful, while Nami appeared to have swallowed hers.

Nautilus only watched them. "Get another piece, both of you, and chew. It won't taste good, but it will keep the both of you from throwing up." He began, and then went into the process of explaining how they had become seasick.

Fizz let out a whistle. "Wow! You'd think we'd be the most adapt at this whole sea faring thing." He said jokingly.

Nami did not look as amused, but sick still as she leaned against the railing for support. "Do you think I can follow in the water?" She asked.

The titan shook his head. "That would be a bad idea given how quickly the weather can change. It's best to just stay here." He said. He could understand that they would want to swim alongside the ship, but they all know that they couldn't afford to lose track of each other this far out. "It's possible that talking will help distract the two of you." He offered. After a glance to the side, he added. "And perhaps getting off the deck."

Nami nodded her head sluggishly before she began moving. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go." She said, making her way to the cabin.

Fizz, feeling better, followed, with Nautilus close behind. "Where'd you find the ginger anyway?" He asked the titan.

"I asked the chef for some, after I told him the two of you were showing signs of seasickness." He said. "By the way, haven't you been on ships before?" He asked, looking down at the small, blue champion.

The trickster nodded, smiling up at the titan. "Oh yeah, many times, but those were mostly docked or close to port. I've never been on a moving ship for this long. It's really exciting!" He exclaimed.

"Tell that to fish eating your lunch." Nautilus said humorously.

Fizz shrugged. "I like to share." He replied jokingly.

"Chew the ginger, eat something soon, and chew more ginger. You'll both get use to traveling soon enough." He assured them both.

When they were inside, Nami sat down in a chair before laying her head on her arms on the table. She continued to chew on the ginger in her mouth, and her face even regained some of its color. Nautilus and Fizz sat at her sides at the table as well.

"Say, can I ask you a personal and perhaps private question Nami?" Nautilus asked.

She didn't look up as she chewed or spoke. "Depends on the question." She answered.

He nodded, and thought for a moment. When he finally spoke again, it was in a low whisper. "Why do you sleep in the nude?" He asked.

She looked up for a moment, but then put her head back down. "Riven suggested I do so to better adapt to the surface world. She said that sleeping in the nude would help my body adjust to the drier environment and build up my confidence. She also said it would balance out my ki or chi." She replied plainly. After a few seconds, her head rose; there was no emotion on her features. "How did you know?" She asked.

Nautilus glanced to Fizz in answer, who in turn looked away and whistled innocently. "I do not think she meant for you to sleep underwater." He said as he looked back to her.

She put her chin on her arms, the color fully back on her face, and blushed slightly. "I need the water to sleep, or I'll suffocate." She admitted, rather quickly.

He thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Have you tried sleeping in a humid environment?" He asked. She nodded yes. "What about using damp blankets?" He asked. She nodded, adding that it just made her unable to sleep. "Well, does Riven's advice work?" He asked.

"I sleep better, feel more confident, and…" She began to see, but then her blush deepened. "I also did not have any of my other clothes." She added.

Nautilus and Fizz looked at one another, Nami watching the silent exchange, and then chuckled. "You two should try it sometime." She said.

Fizz looked down at himself, then to his female friend. "I don't wear clothes." He said. Nami and Nautilus stared at him as though seeing him in a new light. "What? Is there something on me?" He asked.

Nautilus tapped the trickster's head. "So that armor and trench coat I've seen you in are just for…"

"Okay okay! So I like to dress up! What's wrong with that Mr. Digger-and-Astronaut?" The blue creature asked.

Nami laughed at the trickster and the titan. "I wish I had another outfit. Everyone seems to like dressing up." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone. She did have another outfit, but it was more revealing than her current one, something she did not like.

Nautilus let out a sigh. "I had to help dig out a subway for that subterranean suit. The astronaut suit came with a trip into space for two weeks. Apparently, I don't need to breathe, otherwise I would have choked to death on poisonous gases or been turned inside out by the vacuum of space." He said. He noticed Fizz staring at him in awe. "Zaun has been asking for me to return to clean up some of their waste products. Maybe I'll get a bio-hazard suit if I take them up on their offer." He said.

Fizz patted him on the arm, sending a short echo through the small cabin. "You should do it! Aren't you competing against Teemo for the most costumes or something?" He asked.

The titan shook his head. "No, I just take odd jobs for money to aid in my search for the dogs that left me for dead." He said, clenching his fists.

"By the way, what do you look like without that armor Nautilus?" Nami asked, reminding them that she was still there. Her cheeks were a rosy red, and there was someone else there next to her with a tray.

"I bet he looks like a hairless bear." The newcomer said, pouring a bottle of clear liquid, which gave off scents of candy cane, pepper, and cinnamon. "Oh, so that's where the ginger went." She said. It was Miss Sarah Fortune, smiling at the two as lifted the bottle awake from Nami's glass. She then placed two more glasses on the table and filled them. "This bottle is on the house, but a second one will cost you." She added with a smile.

Nautilus looked down at the glass and very carefully took it between two fingers. He raised it to where his mouth was and downed the two ounces of rum. "Yes, I am sorry for taking that without informing you first." He said.

Sarah shook her head and poured him another glass. "The cook told me as much. Are you feeling better Sweetie?" She asked, looking at Nami. The Marai smiled, giggling lightly, and then hiccupped. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. What about you, Sugar?" She asked, looking at Fizz.

"You make the best rum in all of Runeterra Sarah!" He said, holding up his empty glass. "I'll take another, please." He asked.

Smiling, she poured him another glass, and then sat the bottle down. "I'll just leave this here. You're in charge of the bottle, Big Guy. Make sure they don't get too drunk." Sarah said with a wink, and then turned to start awake.

"My name is Nautilus… You're not going to call me that, are you?" He asked, watching her as she continued to walk away.

She turned her head back, a serious and curious frown on her face. "Call you what, Big Guy?" She asked. Though there was no smile, it was evident that she was joking with him.

He let out a sigh, she smiled and chuckled, Fizz downed his second glass, and Nami laid her head on her arms. This was going to be a long voyage. At least they were allowed only one free bottle.

* * *

After nearly half an hour, all of the Rapture was consumed; the majority of it being split between Fizz and Nami, with Nautilus having drank the least. Truth be told, he had only drank the two glasses Sarah poured for him. He actually preferred Gangplank's Black Pearl Rum, the only alcohol that could really affect him now. It was ironic, really, as that was the one pirate he had the least trust in.

Nami was asleep, pillowing her head on her arms as she slept with a goofy smile on her face. Fizz was still awake, but he was off balance.

As he stumbled around the room, for once looking like a drunken landlubber, he held the empty bottle in his right hand. Every now and again, he'd try to take a drink, hoping for a drop of the drink to come to his lips. It was futile, but he tried nonetheless.

Nautilus remained at the table, looking over a chart of their current location. His skills as a navigator had resurfaced, but the seas had changed since he was human, leaving him in older yet still familiar waters. Still, it was reassuring to feel like a sailor once more, even if he was not a part of any at the moment crew.

As he studied the map, his mind drifted to his previous meeting with the crew of the Blue Whale. The last time he had seen them was a month after his adventure into space, and that was not exactly a happy time. For him, it was good to see the men he thought as his new crew again, but the crew had changed.

With the money they had made from his help, Timber had purchased a larger ship, replaced his lost crew, and increased the pay of his current ones. The main change was that the humble fishing boat had been turned into a small military ship. While not part of the navy, the Blue Whale was now capable of fighting, and this meant it and its crew could be drafted at any moment.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard glass hit the floor. He turned to find Fizz collapsed onto the floor, the bottle rolling on the floor away from him. He then looked to Nami, and thought her sleeping soundly with an occasional hiccup. "Seasickness and can't hold your alcohol. You two are really ill prepared for this voyage." He stated.

Sighing, he put away the chart and stood. He was about to rise, but paused when the door to the cabin opened. He was surprised when he saw who it was that entered the small room, and the visitor appeared surprised too.

"H- hi Nautilus. Captain Fortune sent me to check on the three of you." Amumu explained to the large, metal clad champion halfway out of his seat. "Are they alright?" He asked timidly.

The titan sat back down into his chair, the wood squeaking in protest to his weight, and looked from one sleeping form to the other before turning back to Amumu. "Nami's been out for about ten minutes now, and Fizz just now dozed off." He said. As though on cue and in response to his name being called, Fizz hiccupped, drawing both of their attention to him. "Would you care to help me carry them to their rooms?" He asked.

The mummy nodded, and then started toward Fizz as Nautilus rose to lift Nami.

Amumu lifted Fizz's left arm over his shoulders, put his right arm over Fizz's shoulders, and began to stumble toward the door. "Just keep walking Fizz. You gotta get to your room before you can sleep." He said to the amphibious champion.

Nautilus gently lifted Nami from her chair, careful to not hurt or wake her, and held her in both of his arms. He listened to her mumble whispered words as he followed behind Amumu.

After a few minutes of sidestepping the busy crew and going down the set of stairs that led to the sleeping quarters, Amumu first opened Fizz's door and set him down on the low bed of the room, and then closed it before turning to Nautilus. He smiled as he looked up at the titan. "Nami's room is next door, and yours is right beside it. Captain Fortune thought it best to keep you close to her in case something happened." He explained.

Nautilus, still carrying Nami, nodded. "Yes, that was a good idea. Not to sound like I do not trust your or Miss Fortune, but I do not trust pirates; standard or bounty hunting." He said.

The mummy frowned at this, not understanding. These people were his friends after all, and his experience with the other kind of pirate occurred only once. "Should I go and ask the Captain if Nami can use her private quarters?" He asked.

The titan shook his head no. "I will stay out here, at least until she wakes up." He said. He saw Amumu tilt his head in confusion, so he added, "Friends have to stick together, but I will not take away her privacy."

That appeared to satisfy the mummy, and so he opened the door to Nami's room. When he did, he stepped inside and led the way to the bed. "Nami will be alright outside of water, won't she?" He asked.

Nautilus shook his head. "She said that she needs to sleep in water or she'd suffocate. If you could, and as quickly as possible, get a few buckets of water for her; preferably sea water." He said.

Amumu nodded and quickly ran to do as he was asked.

In the meantime, Nautilus laid Nami down on the bed before taking a few steps back. She had said that she couldn't get to sleep in damp blankets, but she was passed out. For her though, he'd move the whole sea into her room if he had to.

* * *

About five minutes later, Amumu, along with some of the crew, came through the door. While most of them had a bucket in each hand, he only had one in both of his, two of them came in with a wooden tub. The two with the tub sat it down first, and then the rest began to fill the tub with the buckets of water before quickly leaving. To Nautilus, that spoke more of their character than he had originally placed on them.

When the crew left, Nautilus nodded his thanks to Amumu as he left, and then turned back to Nami. He had not thought that they would bring a bath tub for her, but he supposed it would be better for her then sleeping in the bed. He sat her down into the water.

He took a step away and watched as she subconsciously made the water form a dome around her, completely covering her in the water. To him, she looked comfortably relaxed as she slept.

And then he saw her begin to move, almost mechanically. Her hands moved toward her dress's opening.

With that, he turned around and began walking out of the room. If one could see anything other than his mutated, blackened face, they would see him blushing with knowing knowledge of what she was doing.

Needless to say, he did not watch her strip. Whatever Riven had told the Marai, he would have to have a chat with the ki warrior.

Outside in the hallway, Nautilus sat down across the hallway from Nami's room and watched the door. If she needed anything, or someone tried to get into her room, he intended be there. It would be a long way to the Shadow Isles, and that was not the worst of it. When they arrived, he did not know what to expect from the island of death.

* * *

_Yep, Riven was behind the whole sleeping in the nude thing. Personally, I think Riven and Nami would be friends and possibly have some things in common._

_I hope this did not turn out too bad, but I promise that the next chapter will be... I will try to make it better anyway._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Landing of the Damned

_Writer's block sucks! Anyway, I wanted to try something new. Let me know through either reviews or PMs how it is. Without further ado, on with the story._

* * *

Between the thrashing of the waves and the rocking of the ship everyone was having trouble keeping their balance. Nautilus, gripping the railing of the ship, stumbled toward the mast of the ship where several others pulled ropes connecting to the sails and the mast.

The titan grabbed onto the mast for support, and then reached for the mast with his right hand. He wrapped his armored arm around it and stood fast against the rocky waves.

"FIZZ!" It was Miss Fortune's voice. "We need you in the water! Do you have one of your giant companions with you?" She cried out.

The amphibious champion, standing near ship's wheel, ran toward the railing. "No, but I'll find one!" He called out as he climbed onto the railing. A moment later, he jumped, diving into the sea.

Nautilus turned his attention to the opening down toward the quarters. His eyes locked with Nami, who was just making her way up the stairs. "Go back Nami! It's too dangerous!" He yelled to her.

She used her staff to help herself up the last few steps, and then turned to him. "No! I can help. I can at least calm the waters." She said, making her way toward the railing as well.

He let go of the mast and started toward her. Before he could reach her, she pulled herself overboard and into the water. The titan locked his gloved hands around the wooden railing and tried to find her, but was unable to with the thrashing waves.

"Nautilus!" He turned to see Miss Fortune. "Don't you dare jump; we need your help onboard! Let them do what they can!" She called out to him.

Muttering a curse, he marched toward the men who were being pulled forward by the winds. He was about to help them when he saw Nami, but now he knew there was nothing more he could do for her. As much as he did not want to, he had to do as Miss Fortune said and help the crew onboard while Nami and Fizz did what they could in the water.

As he approached the three, they began to be lifted from the deck of the ship. He reached up and grabbed the leg of the middle one, and then began to pull them back down. With his help, they were able to secure the first sail shut, allowing them to help the other members of the crew with the second.

When they finished, the waves began to calm as the ship stopped rocking. All around, the waves continued to crash against the surface of the water, but the ship seemed to be sailing as smoothly as though it were sliding on ice.

"Aye Captain! I found an orca!" Fizz called out as he poked his head up from the ship. "Nami's on it right now, calming the tides and moving the ship." He said.

Miss Fortune, Nautilus, and a few of the crew ran over to see what he was talking about. There, next to the ship, was Nami holding onto the orca's dorsal fin with her left hand while her right held her staff; the gem on top of it shined brightly.

Fizz climbed up onto the railing and sat on it, a large smile on his face. "She wanted me to tell you that she would guide the ship, but she needs to know where." He said.

Sarah Fortune let out a relieved sigh before straightening and looking around. "What are all of you doing? We've yet to arrive at land, and until we do all of you have something to do. Get to it!" She commanded. Like ants, the crew members quickly returned to their tasks above and below deck and inside the ship. She then turned to Fizz, who waited with a smile. "Come with me to my cabin. You need to look over the map so you and Nami know where to go. You'll also need a compass." She said.

Fizz grinned as he nodded his understanding, and then hopped off the railing to follow Sarah into the captain's cabin.

When they were gone, Nautilus turned and looked over the edge of the ship. When he found Nami, he could just make out a smile as she looked back up at him. He wanted to climb down and be with her, to protect her, but he knew that he would only be a burden in his heavy suit. He would just have to let her be. "Are you alright down there?" He asked.

He saw her head move slightly, and then heard her respond. "Yes, I am fine! Better actually!" She called back to him. How could she tell that she had wanted to get back into the water since she first became seasick? Even with the ginger and his advice, she was still uneasy anywhere but inside the water.

He looked back when he heard people approaching. It was Fizz and Sarah Fortune, talking to one another. "We are going straight west from here. If we need to change course for any reason, have Nami stop the ship and let me know. Understand?" She said.

Fizz nodded his head. "Aye aye Captain, straight west and tell you of detours. I got it." He said causally and playfully. He climbed up over the railing, and then swan dived into the water. When he resurfaced, he swam toward Nami and the orca before climbing on top of the large sea creature. He then relied his message to Nami, who nodded her head as he spoke.

Nautilus turned his head to Sarah. "How far are we from the Shadow Isles?" He asked.

She did not answer, but instead turned to the front of the ship, staring off into the darkening storm clouds.

He turned his head to see what she was looking at, and was met with the beginnings of rain hitting his suit and blackened face. By the look of the clouds, he knew it was to be a big storm.

She finally spoke. "We're already here. All we need to do is find land." She said.

He glanced to her, and noticed her hands working with her guns. Her fingers moved with precision as she loaded the two small hand cannons.

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier_

They had been on the ship for weeks now, but at least it was a calm voyage. There were a few days when other ships had come into view, but they never moved close enough to be a threat.

After a few days, Fizz and Nami appeared use to the rocking of the ship, or at least enough to keep their meals down. The Tidal Trickster could usually be found in the waters as the ship sailed, either making new friends or playing with old ones. He had invited Nami to join him several times, and she had accepted a few times until they moved into rougher waters. If was not the strong tides, it was the predators of the sea.

When she was not in the water, Nami was helping speed their travel up. She could do nothing with the wind, but she was able to propel the ship forward by altering the flow of the tides for periods of time. After she did however, she needed to rest, but no one asked her to do so or stop. They all understand her desire to get the pearl back.

During these quickened travels, Amumu and Fizz had been spending some time together. While they seemed like complete polar opposites, they never fought or argued, at least not around others.

Nautilus had acted as a silent sentinel, watching over Nami as she commanded the tides. He was visibly more relaxed when she was onboard the ship, even growing more comfortable around the crew, though he tried not to let it show. Somehow, he doubted it had worked.

Sarah Fortune left her guests alone for the most part, more concerned about their destination and how to get there and back safely. Using the portals to the Shadow Isles would have made their travel much easier, but then that would also alert their culprits. Even if she did not like it, traveling by boat was the best way to ensure success.

* * *

_(From here are main conversations the characters went through. I really did not want to go into great detail on the trip, but character interaction is important.)_

_**Amumu and Fizz**_

Amumu stood up on the tips of his toes and retrieved the sack of potatoes from the chef, Gus. "Careful with the knife while ya're peeling 'em now. By the look of things, ya won't be getting help from that giant horn lady til we make port." The large human warned him.

The sad mummy nodded his head. "Her name is Soraka, and she's a celestial healer." He informed, politely correcting him.

Gus shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to the stew he was preparing. "Aye, that woman. What was it ya said she did? Teach healing magic to them Ionia people?" He asked.

Amumu nodded. "Yes Sir, but she is also like an advisor to Karma and Irelia." He added.

Again, Gus shrugged. "I gotta be honest with ya, I don't much follow what happens in other places. As long as the Captain and crew and Bilgewater are safe, I'm happy." He said.

Amumu smiled. "_Same old Gus,"_ he thought to himself, and then carried the ten pound sack of potatoes to the short table.

As he peeled them, he was careful to not cut himself. Even if he was undead, he could still feel some pain and react accordingly. The last time he had been asked to peel potatoes, he had cut off two of his fingers before Gus stopped him. Thankfully, they were close enough to Ionia to make port there and call for Soraka.

It had been the first time any of the crew had seen the celestial woman, including Gus. While Miss Fortune had tried to explain to them that she was a friend and a healer, it was understandable that some of them were either intimidated or frightened by the giantess. When she finished with Amumu, and then offered to heal any of their injuries, and did so, their fear and uneasy were replaced by respect and gratitude.

After peeling enough for the stew, Amumu tired the sack closed and was about to put it away when the door opened. "Hey! Is dinner ready!?" Called out a cheerful voice as the door slammed against the wall.

Both Gus and Amumu jumped at the sudden noise in the reasonably quiet cooking cabin, causing Gus drop his ladle and Amumu to drop the sack of potatoes.

The chef turned the intruder, his face red with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you boy!" He yelled at the now startled creature. "Do ya just barge into rooms everywhere ya go!? Or do ya think that just cause yer a guest on this ship ya can whatever you damn well please!?" He yelled again.

Unknowingly to Fizz, Nautilus, and Nami, Gus was easily angered by surprises. Amumu had found that out when he was asked to clean the pots and pans, and instead ended up dropping them onto the floor as the chef was taking inventory. Even when he started to cry, the human had continued to yell until he was finished, and then he carried Amumu to Sarah until the mummy was done.

After that day, Amumu found out that, while Gus could be scary, he would never hurt anyone, but he would yell, curse, and not care until he had said everything he wanted to say. Most of the crew joked that he was just letting off steam, which earned him the nickname Kettle, but only when he was in a joking mood.

Unfortunately, Fizz had not been onboard long enough to know. "I… I… I'm sorry." The little blue champion stuttered.

"Sorry!? Sorry for what!? Thinking this ship belongs to ya and that ya can just burst into whatever door ya damn well please, or for barging in here thinking ya can get whatever ya want!?" Gus yelled. Fizz did not answer, but back away a few steps. "WELL!? Which is it!?" He yelled, his face red as he took deep, heated breaths. Though he was not as big as Garen or Darius, Gus looked like a bull ready to charge.

Finally, Amumu stepped up next to Fizz and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Tell him you're sorry for barging in." He said, and then stepped back.

Fizz swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I… I'm sorry for barging in." He said, and then raised his arms protectively over him head. "Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded, cowering as he shut his eyes tight.

Amumu turned to Gus and watched the human glare at Fizz. Finally, his breathing evened and he turned his back to them and began to walk back to the stew. "Blue guy!" He said.

Fizz straightened. "Y- yes?" He asked.

"Help Amumu take these to the rest of the crew, and then I want ya back in here. If yer really sorry, then ya'll won't have a problem showing it." Gus said, and then began to pour get a bunch of bowls and spoons from the drawers. "Both of ya go tell the rest that dinner's ready, and blue guy…"

"My name's Fizz, Sir." He interrupted. Bad mistake.

Gus turned and glared at Fizz, who shrank back. "Fishboy then. Ya and Amumu go tell the crew that dinner's ready. Amumu knows the drill and will tell ya what to do." He said.

Fizz only nodded, unsure of what to say and do to not anger the big man again. Even Darius and Swain in his bird form were not as scary as this guy.

"Come one Fizz-" Amumu began.

"Fishboy!" Gus called out, correcting the cabin boy.

Amumu nodded before looking back to Fizz. "Come on Fishboy." He finished, getting Fizz moving with a few shoves.

When they were outside of the cooking cabin, Fizz let out a sigh before turning to Amumu. "How do you deal with that guy?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Amumu smiled and let out a little chuckle. "You mean Gus? He's not as bad you think. He just does not like surprises." He informed.

The amphibious humanoid was not convinced. "I've talk to lots of people before, from other places, and no one's scared as much as that guy. How do you get along with him so well?" He asked.

Amumu thought over the question, and then shrugged. "I just figured it out." He said. By the way Fizz looked at him he knew he'd have to say more. "When he gets angry, just let him yell at you, and then apologize. As long as you stay calm and let him finish, he isn't scary at all, but he may make you do some chores." He said.

Fizz let out a sigh. "Is that why he wants me to help you?" He asked.

The mummy nodded. "Yes. I think he just wants you to help me pass out bowls of stew to everyone, and then wash the dishes after everyone's eaten." He explained.

Fizz paused, stunned. "What? I have to do work? But I invited Nami for a swim today. Heck, I even got Nautilus to allow by telling him we'd stay within his sight and on the surface of the water." He sulked.

Amumu laughed a little. "Gus might forget by the time everyone's finished eating. I once dropped a jar of jam on the floor and he told me to clean out the stove before going to bed. When I went to do it, he was already cleaning it out and asked why I was still up." He informed.

This made Fizz hopeful. "Really?" He asked.

Amumu held up a finger. "It's rare, but he might forget if he sees how hard you're working during dinner." He added. In truth, it was unlikely the chef ever forgot punishments he assigned, the only one exempt from them being Captain Fortune, but he might let Fizz off with just serving dinner if he worked hard enough.

Back to his regular, energetic self, Fizz was ready to do some work. "Alright then, let's start telling people the food's ready!" He exclaimed, and then paused. He turned to his fellow champion. "When do I eat?" He asked.

The mummy thought for a moment. "We'll get to eat when everyone either has their food or after they've eaten. The good part is that we can have as much as we want." He answered. A thought struck him, and he tilted his head toward Fizz. "Isn't it a bad idea to swim after eating?" He asked.

Fizz gave a wave of his hand as though to shoo the mummy's concern away as he walked past. "For most people it is, but Nami and I can eat as we swim and never get cramps." He said. It was one of the benefits to being part ocean dwellers like they were.

Amumu nodded his understanding. As a mummy and undead, he did not have to worry about such things. He did not need to breathe or eat, he never became sick, and he did not suffer from muscle contractions or pains, but he was concerned about the chances of others getting them. He took his lead and led Fizz to where most of the crew either worked or took their breaks.

After several minutes, they returned to the cooking cabin where Gus was waiting for them. The two of them carried the bowls and spoons while the human carried the large pot of stew via a wheeled cart. The stew was served either when one of the crew came to get their meal or Amumu and Fizz carried steaming bowls to the crew aboard deck. Fizz was able to find Nami and tell her that he may be late for their swim, but that he would try to hurry. She had nodded her understanding and thanked him for the bowl of stew.

After almost an hour of running around and serving the various members of the crew, whether they be on deck of below, Amumu and Fizz were able to get their dinner and a well-deserved rest.

Fizz wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before letting out a sigh of relief. "Man that was rough. Do you do this kind of thing all the time?" He asked the mummy.

Amumu looked up from his tasty bowl of stew. "Well, not all the time, but whenever I am helping Miss Fortune I do have to work a lot." He said. He thought for a moment, and then added. "It's a lot of work, but it's also not as bad when you get used to it."

Fizz let out another sigh. "How often do you help Sarah?" He asked.

"At least five days a week, sometimes more." Amumu replied. Ever since that first time, with the pirate attack and his near break down, he had become accustomed to life on the sea and that of a crew member on Sarah's ship. Whenever a battle started however, he joined the raiding party. Despite his kind nature, the mummy had proved to be a combatant to be feared with his ability to bind multiple foes and completely disable others. Of course, fire was a major weakness to him, but no one outside of the League seemed to know that.

"Wow! I never would have guessed you'd be such a pirate Amumu." Fizz exclaimed. He was genuinely surprised to find out how involved the undead yordle was in the life of a pirate bounty hunter. But there was something else. "By the way, there is something that's been bothering me." He said.

Amumu, chewing a mouth of potato and fish, turned his head to Fizz. He swallowed before speaking. "What is it?" He asked as he raised another spoonful of stew to his mouth.

"You're always asking other people if they'll be your friend, but you never ask me." He said.

The mummy's hand paused before it reached his mouth. He moved his hand and the spoon back to the bowl, letting the utensil rest inside it.

When he did not speak, Fizz turned his head to the sad mummy. Amumu was turned away from him, staring into his bowl. "Amumu?" He asked.

Finally, the mummy answered. "I… you… well…" He said, trying to come up with something. "Well, you're always in Bilgewater, or exploring the sea around it, so I've never had the chance to ask." He finally said.

Fizz turned away and took a spoonful of stew. When Amumu glanced at him, Fizz turned his head back, catching the mummy off guard.

Amumu let out a startled cry and fell back. If not for Fizz's quick reactions, his bowl of stew would have fallen on him. "What'd you do that for?" Amumu asked, clearly shocked.

Fizz handed the bowl back down the undead yordle, who accepted it without a word. When he sat back up in his chair, Fizz answered. "Because I know that's a lie." He said plainly.

In response, Amumu turned his head away from Fizz. He sniffled, trying his best to keep his welling tears back lest they flow freely. It was a losing battle as some did make it and dripped into his bowl. Fizz turned his head back to his bowl when he did not say anything. The two ate in silence, neither so much as looking at the other.

After a few minutes, Fizz finally said something. "If you do not want to a friend of mine, that is fine Amumu, but I've done nothing to deserve being hated by you." He said. There were some who did hate him, but he would happily say that he deserved it. In this, however, he wanted to make his displeasure clear.

Amumu slowly shook his head. "That's not true." He said.

Fizz turned his head to the mummy. "What's not true?" He asked.

"I do not hate you, I just don't like you." The mummy replied.

There was silence, and then Fizz got up to get himself more stew. "At least that's something we have in common; I don't like you either." He said. When he returned to the table he and Amumu were eating at, he smiled as he looked at the undead. "How has the pirate life been treating you anyway?" He asked causally.

Amumu looked up at him with a surprised expression. "What?" Was all he could ask.

Fizz gestured around them toward the ship. "The pirate life, at sea and everything, how has it been to you?" He asked again.

The mummy, still surprised and caught off guard by the sudden cheeriness of his companion, scratched the back of his head as he answered. "Well, it's been alright, I guess. I've made lots of friends, gone of a bunch of adventures with them, and I'm getting to explore more of the world. It's been a lot of fun." He said, smiling at the memories.

Fizz nodded. "Yep, that sounds like it'd be a lot of fun. What do you do when you encounter pirates? Sarah is a bounty hunter, even if the rest are mostly pirates." He asked.

Amumu shook his head. "Actually, they are not all pirates." He said. The small, blue champion raised an eyebrow. "Some are ship builders, rum brewers, fishermen, and tailors, but others are mercenaries, bar brawlers, former pirates, and gamblers." He informed.

The amphibious champion could only stare for several seconds, and then blinked a few times. "Really? I always thought they were either pirates or people set out on revenge." He said, truly surprised. He had to have known Sarah and her crew longer than Amumu, so how did he know about all of these professions they had?

Amumu smiled. "No, they have lives on the land and sea. I've even been to some of their homes and business to meet their families, friends, coworkers, and others." He said. "Speaking of life on sea, I help fight. Miss Fortune and I are actually a really great team." He informed.

And the surprises just kept coming. Fizz was truly impressed to find out that the normally shy mummy would be involved with such a profession. Then again, he had seen and heard the way the rest of the crew viewed him. Amumu really was one of them. "Well, I am glad you finally found some friends." He said truthfully, and then leaned back in his chair to continue eating.

Amumu tilted his head. "Wait, aren't you upset that I don't want to be your friend?" He asked.

"Not in the least." Fizz responded. "You can pick your friends, but you can't be make your friends pick you." He added.

This confused the mummy. He turned back to his bowl of stew and began eating once more as he thought over Fizz's words. He just could not figure them out. "What do you mean?" He finally asked.

Fizz turned and smiled at the mummy. "If you do not want to friends with someone, then don't be friends with them. If someone does not want to be your friend, then don't force them to." He explained.

Amumu thought this over silently as he began to eat once more. It sounded so simple, yet he did not think it could be. Personally, he tried to make friends with everyone, at least most everyone, but it was the last part that confused him most.

A few minutes later, Fizz finished his meal and placed his bowl and spoon into the now empty pot that once held the crew's dinner and rose to leave the cabin. "So, do you think Gus forgot he wanted me to help with the dishes?" He asked, stopping halfway to the door.

Amumu looked up from his empty bowl, and then scratched his head with his right hand, his left holding his bowl in his lap. "You can go ahead and swim with Nami. I'll take care of the dishes." He said as he rose from the table and added his bowl and spoon to the pot.

When he tried to move the heavy cast iron pot with the cart, he heard some clanging. He looked past the pot to see Fizz adding bowls and spoons that had been left on the tables to the two inside the pot. "Thanks, but I'd rather not make that big human angry." He said.

Amumu nodded his head slowly, a little uneasy. "But what about your swim with Nami?" He asked.

Fizz smiled his biggest smile. "She'll understand. Now where do we take this?" He asked.

* * *

_(I wanted to include something with Miss Fortune, Nautilus and Nami, but I couldn't think of anything. If anyone is annoyed or disappointed by this, I am sorry but I really could think of nothing without reusing materials from previous chapters.)_

* * *

"Unknown ship on the port side!" Called out the man at the crow's nest.

Nautilus, helping Nami and Fizz back onto the ship with the aid of his anchor and its chain, looked up and in the direction the man pointed. There, in the distance, was a black ship with plain sails. It did not look like one of the ships he normally saw in Bilgewater, which was unsetting to him.

"Do you recognize it?" Nami asked as he helped her up and then Fizz.

Fizz answered before Nautilus. "That's not one of Bilgewaters, but it does look kinda familiar." He said. By the tone of his voice, it was evident that he was worried by the sudden appearance of the mystery ship.

Miss Fortune's voice rang out over the rain and wind as she called out orders. "All hands on deck! Cannons ready in case of danger! Does anyone know who that ship belongs to?" She asked, walking toward the railing with a spyglass in her hand.

"I don't know Captain, but it doesn't look like it has cannons." The man at the crow's nest said.

Sarah nodded as she looked through the spyglass. After several seconds, she put it down and turned to the helmsman. "Gibs get us within firing range! We are going to fire a warning shot." She said, and then turned to Nautilus, Nami, and Fizz. "It's Elise's ship. I do not know what she is doing here, but I do not intend to let her make any trouble." She said.

Miss Fortune knew the woman's ship from a rare encounter at sea. She had assumed it to be a hiding pirate vessel, and brought her ship to its side. When she and her crew boarded to investigate, Elise and her terrified cultists were all she found below deck. Even if they did not appear dangerous, she was still worried about them and carefully ordered her men while she spoke with Elise. Since that say, the bounty hunter never looked at the shape-shifter the same way again.

She knew the spider woman had some connection to the Shadow Isles, but she did not know until then that the woman made regular visits to the cursed place. The cultists, she had noticed, did not appear to know what mostly inhabited the islands.

After several minutes, Sarah held up her hand. "On my signal…Fire warning!" She ordered, dropping her hand.

One of the cannons on the main deck fired, producing a loud bang that caused Nami to shriek and duck as she covered her ears. Nautilus went to a knee to comfort her while the rest of them looked toward the other champion's ship.

There was silence, other than the low echo of the cannon fire, and then the man at the crow's nest called out. "Captain Fortune!" All eyes turned to him. "A thick fog is approaching!" He called out.

Miss Fortune glanced toward the distance ship, and then began making her way to the helm. "Keep an eye on that ship! If it moves any closer to us, fire at will. The rest of you, we need to find land, stat!" She ordered.

Immediately, the crew sprang into action, taking their stations and preparing for the worst.

Nautilus looked in the direction the fog was coming, and then everything went white.

"Tie up the sails!" Miss Fortune cried out before turning to the helmsman. "Gibs, move the ship slowly. I do not want to crash into anything.

* * *

Panic, cries, orders, and yells could all be heard, but the ones making the noises could not be seen. There were lanterns that had been lit, but the fog was so thick that it made them appear to be tiny lights moving on their own.

Over all of them, Miss Fortune's voice could be heard calling out orders, the tone of her voice making it clear that she was trying to keep her men from panicking too much. It seemed to be the only thing keeping them in order and not diving into the water.

The waves seemed to have become even more enraged as they rocked the ship and tossed the crew around. There were a few splashes, men falling overboard, which caused others to run toward the railing to try and save them.

And then, the ship was suddenly stopped as people onboard were thrown out.

* * *

"Hmm."

"Something on your mind Master?"

"It would seem we have some guests... and a returning resident."

"Don't tell me he's brought more than one this time?"

"Now now, it's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs."

"Agh! When did you get here!?"

"When? Oh, about five minutes again. I wanted to call dibs on our visits before anyone else."

"The answer is no."

"Ah, don't be like that. They are uninvited after all."

"Which is precisely why the answer is no. Five of them are under the League's protection."

"Just five of them? Then I can have the others. _Hahahaha!_"

"No, you cannot. Speaking of others, that priestess has brought more of her pests. One of you inform the gravedigger."

"I will, Master."

"And find out where the lich has gone."

"The 'lich', as you call him, is away, as I will be soon."

"I do not suppose you know why these people have come, shadow walker?"

_-light giggle-_ "Something about the petite one's pearl being stolen."

_-Silence-_

"This is going to be very interesting."

"Do not forget your orders. We are all, every one of us, going to play this by the book. For now, they will be treated with the utmost respect. Should one of them find out anything..."

"I can have my fun."

"Hmm. Will you save some for me? It has been so long since I've had the chance to take my time."

"I will think about it, but you will have to forgive me if I have too much fun."

"Keep the killing to a minimum, if possible. The League is already watching us."

"Do not worry, we will play nice."

"That is what I am afraid of."

* * *

_Looks like there is something going on in the Shadow Isles. I wonder what is happening._

_Anyway, sorry if this chapter turned out really bad, but I could not think of a whole lot to put in it due to, well, everything I have planned. I've done some chatting with friends about what to do, and I've decided to kinda split the characters up at this point so that I can focus on individual parts rather than the whole of it._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warnings of the Dead, Deeds of the Past**_

_Well, let's get to it._

* * *

"It isn't often I get visitors. To what do I owe the honor?"

"We have guests, gravedigger."

"The spider queen usually brings some this time of year. Poor souls."

"No, they are not hers."

"… Who invited them, if they are not trespassers?"

"No one did. They come of their own free will. Our shadow walker lets on that she knows why, but she refuses to talk."

"Then what have I to do with this? I assume they are under the protection of others?"

"The Institution, yes. And we require the means to keep them from finding our secrets."

"You'd better find them soon then. The old king has no doubt sensed them as well, and may be eager to add them to the ranks of the undead."

"The master and the warden are already seeing to that."

"The warden? –_hump_- You may as well leave them to the old king."

"Precautions have been… taken. Just do your job and dig!"

"There is a grave for every month since those two were sealed. How many are needed?"

"A hundred should do, but dig more to be sure."

"And I take it the master will raise these?"

"Yes, but only when our guests are safe. For now, the peasants must be brought under control."

"Why not simply let them leave? Or, better yet, confront them and find out what they want?"

"They came here of their own free will. I doubt simple talk will be enough to drive them away. Besides, they've crash landed on our shores, and you know the situation with our portal."

"Very well. A hundred graves and then another twenty will be dug for you dread knight."

"I do not ask for their aid, but our master does!"

"You are the one who came to me, not him. Was there anything else?"

"… Just dig up those corpses gravebigger!"

_Silence_

"Gravedigger…

Put me in a shallow grave…

So when it rains I can feel the rain…

So I can feel the rain…"

* * *

"WAKE UP TRASPASSER!"

Nautilus woke with a start at the sudden, loud noise. He pushed himself up with his arms and looked around, trying to tell where the sound came from.

"It's about time! Now, to business: Welcome to the Shadow Isles! Someone should be along soon to slay you and make you one of us." The voice, male, said.

Nautilus looked around, still trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. He took a step back, and then realized that he now had one foot on stone and the other on soggy ground.

It was foggy, very foggy, and he could hear nothing, except for when the voice came. "Where am I?"

"I just told you; you are in the Shadow Isles. Where is that undertaker?" The voice said, sounding impatient.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Nautilus roared, turning around as he spoke.

His hand hit something.

"Hey! Watch it! This seal causes me pain whenever something strikes it!" The voice called, now angry.

Nautilus froze, and then slowly turned and looked around himself. He was standing on an altar, but not just any altar. "Are- are you the east altar?" He asked.

He heard a chuckle around him. "Ah, so you know at least that much. I'd offer you my autograph, but those are only for residents." The ghostly voice laughed.

Nautilus's eyes narrowed as he took several steps away, looking for something. "I was not going to ask." He said, and then bent forward and reached out his hand. "I plan to leave with my friends soon." He said as he adjusted the heavy iron anchor onto his shoulder.

The ghostly laugh came again. "Friends? You think they see you as a friend? _–haha-_ You are nothing more than muscle that fish-woman has talked into helping her." It laughed.

The titan, now looking at the raised stone platform, stepped toward the altar. "This coming from a soul rooted in the stone and earth." He countered angrily.

"Ah, true, true, but I am bound to this land and see many things happening in it. For example, your so-called 'friends' are not even together, much less looking for you. They look scared to me." The altar said, followed by a wicked laughter. "In just a few minutes, we will have all the time in eternity to trade insults." It added with a confident tone.

Nautilus narrowed his eyes and took a step onto the altar. He dropped his anchor down onto the hard stone, hard enough to leave a small crater. "OW! I will make sure you are a mindless min-" It began to say, but the titan roughly dropped his anchor on it once more.

"You are going to tell me where my friends are, all of them, or I will reduce you to ruins. Do we have an agreement?" He asked.

When no answer came for a second, he raised his anchor in his hand once more and, this time, slammed it down onto the center of the altar. "ARGH! DAMN YOU!" The spirit within the stone yelled in rage and pain.

Nautilus raised his anchor once more. "What will it be; ruination or information?" He demanded.

Before the altar could speak, the sound of footsteps was heard approaching from behind. "Finally!" The altar said happily.

Nautilus turned around in time to be smacked off the altar from a blow to his chest. He crashed to the ground on his back. He raised himself up with the aid of his left hand, his right holding onto the chain of his anchor, and looked for his attacker.

Before the altar, standing guard like a sentinel was a large, gruesome undead abomination. It reminded him of Sion, except that its left arm was much too large for its body, reaching down to the ground with its knuckles dragging along the ground, and its right arm appeared more lean with its hand looking much more like a stubbed club. Its body seemed to be stitched together like chainmail with leather straps, its head adorning a knight's helmet that covered all of its face, and its legs were short and stubby.

"Allow me to introduce the undertaker. He will be your guide to the reaper of the living." The altar said, and then laughed mockingly.

Nautilus pushed himself to his feet, and then pulled his anchor toward him. When he looked up, he saw the abomination slowly coming toward him and realized that the both of them were roughly the same size. The titan pulled the anchor into his right hand and raised it to sit on his shoulder. "When I kill this thing, east alter, you will tell me what I want to know." He said as he readied himself for the fight.

He hoped the others were not in any danger.

* * *

Amumu grunted with effort as he pushed against the heavy cannon with Miss Fortune. After several long and exhausting seconds, they finally managed to move it out of the way.

"Eric! Are you alright?" Miss Fortune yelled, rushing to help her injured crewmate. She gasped when she drew close, and then quickly put the side of her head to his chest. When she raised her head, she raised her right arm to her face, but did not turn to meet the mummy.

Amumu swallowed past the lump in his throat and turned away before heading toward another part of the ship. Even though he cried, he did not make a sound other than the sniffling. He knew there were others that were missing, and they could still be alive.

Their ship had crashed into something in the foggy waters, launching some overboard while others screamed from an attack. Miss Fortune had said they were under attack and for everyone to get below deck and to stick together. Inside and away from the fog and with the aid of lantern light, they were able to see that they were indeed under attack.

Zombies, most likely residents of the Shadow Isles, had attacked. One in particular was a large, slow-moving turtle. Even if it was slow, it was strong, easily smashing against the ship and causing it to run aground. Several of the crew were hurt and knocked around, and then the other zombies attacked.

Both Amumu and Sarah, along with the rest of the crew who had been able to avoid injury, fought them off, but now it was time to access the damage, as she had called it. The damage was great before… now, it just kept getting worse. So far, they had found eight men out of the twenty original men dead.

Eric made nine.

The mummy came upon the last place to inspect: the kitchen. He was worried about Gus, but he hoped that the cook was still alive. The kitchen was, after all, the sturdiest room of the ship because of the food.

When he reached the room, he found that the door was blocked by something on the inside. He pounded his fists on the door as hard as he could as he yelled. "GUS! GUS! Are you in there!? It's me, Amumu!" He yelled.

When no answer came, he ran down the hall about ten feet and charged toward the door. He hit it with a loud crash, but there was no visible damage. Again, he ran back and charged the door.

Over and over he did this, but the door just would not budge. Finally, tired, all he could do was hit it with his fists as he cried.

Suddenly, there was bang from behind, followed by the sound of wood being blown apart.

Amumu looked behind him to see Miss Fortune walking toward him, her right gun out with smoke coming from it. There were tear stains along her eyes, as well as red sores. The mummy was not the only one saddened by the friends he had lost.

She did not say a word as she approached, and so he moved out of her way. She pointed her gun to the bottom hinge and pulled the trigger. With both the top and bottom hinges blown, the door fell away, along with the piles of sacks that had been used to block the door.

They both stepped inside, and then began to tear up once more.

Sitting alongside the left wall was Gus. "I'm sorry Captain… but lunch will be late today." He said.

His left leg was laying limp with a towel tied tightly around it below the knee. He held a bloody cleaver in his right hand and one of the large cauldron lids in his left. On the right side of the room were Fizz and the other two sailors that were missing.

All four of them appeared to have been in a tough fight, but they were all alive. Fizz offered only a small smile of pleasure at seeing the two of them, as did the two sailors.

Sarah shook her head before addressing Gus. "Take your time, but we'll need food." She turned to the three at the right of the room. "Can you three work?" She asked. They nodded. "Fizz, I want you and Amumu to scout the area." She ordered.

Fizz was about to say something, but then Amumu approached him. He leaned toward him and whispered into his ear. "Do as she says." He said sadly.

The blue champion looked down to the floor and nodded.

Sarah then looked at the two sailors. "Gus will direct you if you need help, but you two will have to prepare some food." She ordered. The two men nodded. She looked to Gus, who nodded at the unspoken order. "The rest of the crew is on the beach. Take the food to them, and then I want you two to help Gus into my cabin for medical attention." She added before turning and starting away.

Fizz and Amumu followed silently, until she turned to her cabin.

Outside of the ship, the two were on the sandy beach of the Shadow Isles. The fog had lifted, mostly, revealing the burning corpses of the zombies that had attacked them. The eight remaining crew members were there as well, setting up a more defensible line around the ship. They used the sails for a large makeshift tent, the broken pieces of wood as a spiky barrier, and whatever rocks they could find were either rolled into the way to aid in the barrier or placed in circles for fire pits.

When they saw Fizz and Amumu, they nodded toward them before returning to work.

Fizz turned his head to Amumu. "Why didn't let me talk to Sarah?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Amumu turned his head toward the crew, and then back to Fizz. "Nine of the others are dead, and Nautilus and Nami are missing." He said tearfully.

Fizz's eyes widened for a moment, and then he looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that…" He began, but could not bring himself to say anymore.

Amumu patted his right shoulder before turning him around, toward the unknown forest of the island. "We have to scout." He said.

Fizz nodded. Even if he wanted to say something, he could tell that Amumu did not want to talk. The trickster did not really know anyone in Sarah's crew, other than herself and Amumu, so he wasn't sure what to say at the tragic news. He knew how the mummy felt about his friends, but he did not exactly how he felt.

He decided to distract himself by looking around the Shadow Isles, or at least the part they were scouting. The plants seemed to shimmer in some kind of after-image thing, like when Master Yi did that sword jump attack of his. It was spooky.

The air had the distinct smell of rot yet also of freshly cut grass. Here and there, he could make out where something had died and was in the middle of decomposition, but he could also make out the signs of new, otherworldly growth. It was as if another world grew from the dead of this one.

Fizz could also hear the sounds of, what he hoped was, the wildlife. There were calls, howls, and cries, yet the calls echoed, the howls were more like shrieks with a tone, and the cries had several tones to them.

The more he focused on what was around him, the more he knew that this was place did not see him as part of it.

"Hey, Amumu," He began, tapping the mummy on the shoulder. "Do you think we've scouted enough?" He asked, fearfully.

The mummy did not turn, but continued to walk. He did not even acknowledge that Fizz was trying to get his attention.

Fizz turned his attention fully to Amumu and noticed that the mummy was walking strangely. The trickster reached for the mummy's left wrist with his right hand and tried to pull him to a halt. Instead, Amumu continued to walk, even pulling Fizz with him.

"AMUMU!" Fizz yelled.

The mummy jumped at the loud sound of his name, and then began to look around as though he had forgotten where he was and what he had been doing. He looked down his left arm before turning to Fizz. He appeared confused, while the trickster appeared scared. "Where are we? Were we summoned to the Twisted Treeline?" He asked.

Fizz shook his head slowly. "N- no. We're in the Shadow Isles, remember? We crash landed and were attacked by zombies." He answered.

Amumu looked away as he thought about Fizz's words, and then he turned back, his eyes wide. "We have to scout to make sure no more of them are coming! We have to-" He began, but saw Fizz shaking his head.

"We've been walking around here for about fifteen minutes, I think. You just kept walking and kept being quiet. It was creepy." He said.

The mummy tilted his head. "I did? All I remember is telling you that Nautilus and Nami were missing." He said.

The two were silent for a moment, and then Fizz shook his head. "Let's go back to Sarah and the others. Nautilus is probably tearing the place apart looking for Nami, and she's probably waiting for us in the ocean." He said.

Amumu nodded his head and followed Fizz. It was so weird to him. He didn't remember doing any scouting. All he remembered was a female voice urging him to come to her…

* * *

"LEAVE THIS PLACE YOU DEMON!" Shrieked an echoing, feminine voice.

Nami, her head pounding and her breathing forced due to the lack of water around her, breathed heavily, her gills opening and closing with her panicked breathing. Frantically, she searched for her staff, unable to bring out her own magic to conjure water from the air for herself. She needed her staff because of the protection enchantment on it that would grant her the water spell.

Finally, she found it.

As soon as the fingers of her hands wrapped around its shaft, she was engulfed in water. She breathed easily now, wrapped in the life-giving water bubble.

Her attention was drawn away from her silent thanks to the gods by an angry, echoing shriek.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!" The feminine voice called.

Nami willed the bubble away, converting it into a small tidal wave for her to move around and breath easily, and then began to look around. The voice sounded familiar, but she could not place where she had heard it from. "What are you talking about? I do not even remember coming here." She said, looking around for the source of the voice.

It came from behind her. "You and your kind are the ones responsible for this place! Please… just leave us." It said in a weeping tone.

Nami turned around, and then gasped as her eyes widened. There, a few feet from her, was one of the altars from the Twisted Treeline Field of Justice. She now realized why that voice sounded so familiar. She took a calming breath, and then slowly began to approach.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The Marai stopped. "Just stay away from me…" The voice cried out in a mixed tone of angry and sorrow.

"You said my people? Does this mean you know of the Marai?" Nami asked it, remaining the distance of five feet from it. She was shocked to know that, in the past at least, her people had some interaction with the Shadow Isles of all things, but she was more curious as to why this woman trapped in stone acted as though she were a monster.

The alter was silent for a time as it sobbed, and then it went completely silent.

Nami adjusted her staff in her hands, holding it parallel to the ground in both, and waited for the altar to speak.

Finally, it did. "Why have you come here?" It asked. By the tone, it was clear that the spirit had given up, taking on an almost monotone voice, even robotic.

The Tidecaller looked away. "I came here to retrieve a precious item that was stolen from me." She began. "A friend of mine told me it was most likely taken here." She added.

Only the sound of the wind blowing was heard for a time. "There is nothing precious here, only death and ruin and sorrow." The altar replied.

Nami shook her head. "It is a pearl, one as dark as the night taken from the bottom of the sea." She said.

The altar made a dark laugh. "Oh, one of those? You're wasting your time then. Those pearls have already been exhausted." It answered.

Nami turned her head back to the altar. "What?" She asked.

"I suppose your people do not remember how they supplied the instruments of this land's current state." It said, and then took on a dark, angry tone. "Do you wish for me to reveal the darkest deeds of your so-called _peaceful_ people?" It added.

Nami swallowed past the lump in her throat. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then steeled herself. "Please… tell me." She requested.

"Tell you what?" The altar teased grimly.

"Tell me about the crime my people committed against your land." She requested. Even if it hurt to say those words, Nami felt that she had to know the truth. This was something that her people had done, and it may very well lead to her true quest.

The altar laughed darkly once more, and then its tone turned as deadly serious as Nami had ever heard. "This place, now called the Shadow Isles, was once… a land of beauty and prosperity. Centuries ago, I ruled over this land as a queen, with my husband the king. Our lands, these islands, were blessed by the moon and its tears that once fell upon the land. From these stones, the ground was kept fertile, the storms calmed, and they produced an aura of good will to those under them.

"I remember nights… when I looked out from the tallest tower of the castle… and just watched the evening close in as the moon's tears lit up all across the land. It was a beautiful sight… now, it is only a memory.

"Now and again, at rare times, the stones fell into the waters around the islands. Your people came across them, as well as the dark pearls.

"Some of them, Marais they called themselves, came to the surface of the water, asking about the moon's tears. My husband and I greeted your people's emissaries. The stories of the dark waters made us sympathetic to your people, and so we offered them some of our tears. In exchange, your people gave us the pearls.

"At the time, neither of our people knew what they were. At the time… my kingdom began to fall.

"Some of the mages among my people found ways to use the pearls, saying they were enchanted and held great magical powers. What they did not know that those powers were dark, and the enchantments corrupted.

"Our advisors were one of the first to be corrupted. They spoke to my husband without my knowing, saying how they could use the pearls to give the two of us eternal life. He took to their promises, and ordered more of the moon's tears gathered to trade with the Marai for their pearls.

"I watched, without knowing what was happening until it was too late, as my people became more corrupted. Reanimaters, now known as necromancers, began to appear. They used the pearls they either managed to steal or trade with to raise the dead. Slowly, they grew in power and number.

"I saw this, and ordered the army to put them down. At first, it was going well, but then they kept growing. Every soldier dead was another dead for them to raise, these stronger and more equipped than the peasants. My husband refused to aid me, he was already lost in the promises of immortality.

"I suppose… he got his wish… but now he is as much a king as I am a queen.

"It was not until I truly needed his head that I realized the reanimaters' powers came the dark pearls your people traded for the moon's tears. Upon the corpses of those evil men my soldiers found the pearls on their persons. I pleaded with the Marai to leave, that their trades were causing the end of my people. They agreed to leave, but they continued to trade with the reanimaters who ventured out by boat.

"As the people died, so did the land. The moon no longer blessed us with its tears, but cried useless, heavy stone, killing the good and bad alike.

"At the end… I resided myself to await the end in my tower, looking out at my dying kingdom. The tears that had once brightened the evenings and nights were long since gone, pillaged by the ranks of the undead.

"Your people, Marai, caused the end of mine. Now, please, leave this land of the dead. It has not been a place for the living for so long…" The altar said; its tone blank.

Nami raised her right hand to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. She choked back the tears and cleared her throat before speaking in a soft voice. "I cannot leave, not yet anyway." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then you will continue to cause this land pain." The altar said.

Nami looked up toward the altar. She straightened herself. "I cannot leave because my abyssal pearl is here!" She said in a clear and full of resolve. "You said it yourself; my people caused this land to be the way it is. My pearl, the item that caused this, is somewhere on these islands. I cannot leave here without!" She said, and then moved closer. "Please, grant me your blessing to at least do this as atonement for my people: Allow me to find my pearl and take it from here." She requested, bowing her head low.

There was a tense silence, and then the altar spoke. "What is your name Marai?"

"I am Nami, the Tidecaller of my people." She said.

"What is a Tidecaller, and what does that mean?"

"I command the tides and water, and my duty is to find an abyssal pearl and trade it for a moonstone." She answered.

"Nami, Tidecaller of the Marai." The altar began. "Find this abyssal pearl of yours, take it away from this land with those you came here with, and do not return." It finished.

Nami nodded her head. "Should I fail, and join the ranks of the dead, know that I am sorry, and that the lives of my people will go as well." She said.

"What do you mean?" The altar asked.

Nami looked up. "Where my people live, in the ocean, we are undead fear of the monsters that live within the abyss. The moonstone is the only thing keeping them at bay. As Tidecaller, their lives are in my hands. Should I fail to find the moonstone, which light fades every one hundred years, my people will be consumed by darkness." She said.

There was silence for a time. "I am sorry for thinking so ill of you Nami. While you are of the same race, you are nothing like your people from the past. I do not wish for you to fail, and so I will do all in my power to ensure your success. However, much of this work will be on your hands." The altar said; its tone much more gentle than before.

"Thank you." Nami said with a low bow. When she rose, she tilted her head as she looked at the altar. "Before I leave to do this, is there a way you can help me find my friends?" She asked.

"Could you describe them to me? I am bound to this land and through this bond I may look over it and speak to its residents, but I do not know what your friends look like." It said.

Nami put her left hand under her chin as she thought. "One of them is a large man with the anchor of a ship. He is much taller than me, wears a suit of metal and rubber, and hides his face." She began.

"He is with my former husband right now." The altar said, cutting her off. "It appears he has defeated one of the undertakers and is now demanding information from my husband, who shares the same bond as I. I am sure your friend will be alright." It added.

Nami let out a sigh of relief, and then smiled. Nautilus could take care of himself, she knew, but it was good to know that he was alright and would be on his way soon. She then held her left hand parallel to the ground, indicating a small person than she. "There are two who are smaller than me, but about the same height as each other. One is of the sea, like me but more closely related to amphibians, and the other is an undead wrapped in bandages." She explained.

"I was just speaking with the mummy actually. His name is Amumu, correct?" It asked. Nami smiled and nodded. "You see, any undead on the Shadow Isles may be spoken to by me or my husband, so long as they are on the islands. I am glad your blue friend was there, otherwise Amumu would have come here as an enemy to you." It added with a light hearted giggle.

Nami giggled as well, but nervously. _"I really wish she had not told me that…"_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and stopped giggling, returning to the serious matter. "The final one is a female human. She has red hair, two guns, and will likely be with other humans and a ship." She said.

"Oh yes, she is not far from here." There was an awkward silence. "But… they have been attacked by the residents of this island." It said.

"Where are they?" Nami asked quickly, frightened for the crew and its captain.

"They are south and east of here, along the shore. Follow the bird calls; I will lead you through them." The altar said hastily. "And be careful. I may ask the residents for assistance, but I do not control them." It added quickly.

Nami nodded. "Thank you." She said, and then turned and began to follow the sounds of the bird calls. She felt that she could trust this tortured soul, even if her people in the past had caused her so much harm, but now was the time to find her friends. If they truly had been attacked, she would need to help them with her healing abilities.

* * *

"No prisoners!"

"Ah! Really?"

"Yes. We need them to leave, alive, and without them knowing any of our plans."

"What about the others? Can I have any of them?"

"No. Now stop whining."

"Suddenly, I do not want to be here. I mean, where is the fun in helping them leave?"

"_Fun_ is what you have on your own time or when under the services of the summoners."

"Hmm."

"What are you plotting now?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that we should split up. To make sure we get to them in time, I mean."

"I cannot trust you to keep your word and not try to kill any of them."

"I was going to go after the one near the king. After all, we both know he can easily handle any of the residents."

"I suppose he can even handle you if needed."

"Exactly! So, can I go?"

"No. Killing. No. Torturing. None of your usual games. Understood?"

"Yes yes. I will be a good boy… promise."

"I mean it."

"As do I."

"Go then."

* * *

Well, it took a very long time, and it probably isn't that great, but here is the chapter. To the followers and readers of this story, I am sorry for not adding this chapter earlier, but I just really did not feel like writing it. The good news is that I will be writing new chapters for this story more often, maybe working on others off and on, but I will be focusing on this one until it is done.

Also, I have this idea for a darker story. I will not say anything about it here, but I can promise that it will be quite dark.


End file.
